The Famous
by RainyDayLover
Summary: Model and actress Isabella 'Izzie' Swan in attending The Cullens Institute of Petforming arts. What happens when she meets a certain green-eyed hottie? Reviews. First FF. Canon couples and RPATZ cameo
1. Celebrities Don't Date Players

**This is my second story and I hope it's going to do better than my other story.**

**GONE WITH THE WIND.**

**Read it...Review it**

**Just a heads up, Bella is very OOC in this story, a bit self-absorbed, vain, and competitive. She doesn't mind wearing short clothes or going shopping. She is also a bit of a flirt.**

**But she is not going to be slutty unlike Tanya and her floozies (I bet you can guess who those are).**

**But she will still have Bella's kindness and selflessness. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer; the original idea.**

**I just own OOC and twisted plot line....He He**

**This story will also have my VERY BAD attempt at lemons in it. I hope they're not that bad Lollies**

**My inspiration for this chapter is Popular by the veronicas**

**Bella**

I was in first class, aisle two, seat five A. Do you want to know how I could afford something as terribly expensive as a _first class ticket_?

My father is The_ Charlie Swan_ world famous musician and actor, and my mother is _The Renee Dwyer _a world famous model.I have both Charlie and Renee in me, I can model I have done stuff for labels like Dolce and Gabbana, vouge, Victoria's Secret even stuff like Myers and...

Cough *Playboy* Cough. That was only one time though; I'm not allowed to pose for playboy any more. Daddy said so but he said things like Ralph was allowable.

I can also act and play the guitar and piano courtesy of Charlie. I've also got other talents no one else knew and when they found out I was actually offended people don't believe I can sing or dance. I got my personality from my mother; I'm very vain.

Hey! If you know your good at something you should flaunt it.

I knew I was beautiful...Hell I was number five in 'Peoples top 100 beautiful people' When you beat Angelina Jolie you know your something hot.

I'm about 5"5, I have deep brown eyes one described by someone as 'a gaze that could melt anyone's resolve'; I knew it could. I have natural red pouty lips. My hair used to be a lustrous chocolate brown with natural red high lights.

After I caught my ex boyfriend and 'ex' player Tyler Crowley cheating on me with some bimbo I dyed it. He used to say how beautiful the colour of my hair was, when I looked in the mirror and saw my old colour I remembered the happy memories and the unpleasant ones so it now is platinum blonde with sky blue streaks twirling through my loose curls.

I was wearing a pair of black ankle boots , a pair of daisy duke short-shorts, a black tee that had and arrow pointing up to my face and said _My eyes are up here _and on my head a black fedora. My blonde and blue curls hung down around my shoulders.

I was kind of getting annoyed with all the people on the plane starring at me with their mouths hanging open. I was flying to California where I was going to attend The Cullen's Institute of Performing Arts, I don't know whether I got there because of my who my parent are or if it was my talent that helped me get in.

I liked attention, I constantly received it. But when I had nowhere to go to escape paparazzi, it was a bitch. Not that there were any paparazzi on the plane but the piercing gaze of my fellow flyers was annoying me, I could jump out of the plane; I had been sky diving in a bikini before (for a photo shoot), but I wasn't that desperate.

If they wanted a show I would give them one. I took off my sunglasses, just giving them to a little girl with red ringlet hair, and bright green eyes; when she grew up she was going to be a heart breaker. She smiled up at me brightly obviously recognizing who I was. I grabbed the luggage rail up above my head and hoisted myself up then I flipped and somersaulted so I was standing in the middle of the aisle. My eyes zeroed in on a camera man filming me and next to her one of the reporters from Entertainment Tonight.

"OH MY GOSH ITS IZZIE SWAN" people gushed excitingly.

"Do you guys want some entertainment?" I yelled raising a fist and punching the air. They all gushed again with a _'Yes'. _I racked my brain for songs to sing and I found a song that perfect for now.

I started dancing up and down the aisle singing.

Every now and then we all want something  
Even if there's no way of gettin' it  
If i stomp my feet could that make me  
Be the way around it, could I get myself around it

Get me what I want  
Everything I don't got  
Get me what I want  
Cause I'm a big shot

Don't wanna always have to be so nice  
Don't wanna hear you say well thats just life  
I dry out when I open my mouth  
I make my way around it, I always make my way around it

I sung the next bit to the camera now and twirled around swaying my hips fast but seductively and the camera man and reporter gave me the thumbs up, of course the media was going to eat this up. I could see the headlines now:

_GET HER WHAT SHE WANTS!_

_Izzie Swan performs when she wants where she wants as she clearly proved when she performed on a plane. Someone call a fire brigade this girl is on FIRE!_

Get me what I want  
Everything I don't got  
Get me what I want  
Cause I'm a big shot

So give me what I want  
I always get what I want  
You don't want to see me when  
I don't get what I want  
Thats not what you want

I'm not about to take no for an answer  
no  
If I tell you I cant I'm still gonna go  
I did it all by myself  
I found my way around it

Get me what I want  
Everything I don't got  
Get me what I want  
Cause I'm a big shot  
So give me what I want  
I always get what I want  
Don't want to see me when  
I don't get what I want  
Thats not what you want

It's not to lovely  
It could start to get ugly  
It really bugs me  
If I don't get my way

I sang the last bit looking directly at the camera.

Get me what I want  
Everything I don't got  
Get me what I want  
Cause I'm a big shot  
So give me what I want  
I always get what I want  
Don't want to see me when  
I don't get what I want  
That's not what you want

Everyone clapped and the girls squealed and gushed saying how good I was and the boys wiggled around in their seats adjusting themselves.

I sat back down in my seat and it wasn't long before reporter lady and her trusty side kick camera boy were standing near my spare seat. She told the guy sitting next to me with the cute little red head girl to piss off (Reporters could actually be really nasty people). That annoyed me, unless you had a reason you shouldn't talk to people like that for no reason. I may be a little....Okay! A lot self absorbed and superficial but I don't talk to people like that without a reason. The little girl looked up at me sadly.

I bent down and whispered in her ear "its okay Princess you can sit next to me when the mean reporter lady leaves...aannnddd you can keep those sunglasses. Do want me to sign them for you?" She nodded up at me eagerly and I smiled kindly down at her. Her dad smiled at me again and they went to sit in another row for the time being.

The reporter sat down in the now empty seat and introduced herself.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Jennifer Evans; from Entertainment Tonight. Could I interview you?" she asked and me being the person never to turn down any sort of publicity, I said yes.

"Oh Can I change my shirt first?"

"Sure"

So I grabbed my Gucci travel bag and wondered off to the toilets. I had three shirts to choose from: the first was a blue camisole with a silver print frangipani on it, the next was a baby pink button up shirt and the last was a plain white V-neck boob tube that gave me a generous amount of cleavage; my boobs were one of my best assets.

I changed my make up; I now had smokey eyes and blood red lips. I hurried back to my seat, put my travel bag back on the rack and sat back down.

"Ready?" Jennifer asked perkily

"Yep" I said now in a really good mood...I loved interviews.

"Camera rolling in"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Hello everyone I'm Jennifer Evans and here with me today I have the hottest teenage sensation since a young Britney Spears, ISABELLA SWAN"

I waved and batted my eyelashes giving my signature angelic, but sexy smile.

"So Izzie, What's it like being the hottest Celebrity on the planet?"

I giggled; batting my eyelashes again. "Oh it's a pleasure if anything; there are other good looking celebrities out there" I rolled my eyes in sarcasm. But it looked like I did it in spite of her question.

"So is it true you broke up with Tyler?"

"Yes...Ladies stay away from him he is a player" I said seriously.

"O-Kay"

"How is the modelling going?"

"Really good"

"What about posing for Ralph magazine topless? What's the scoop on that?" she said smirking at me. SHIT! I should have known this was coming up. As I was in my rise to fame and starting my modelling and acting people had started nasty rumours that I smoked and did drugs; AS IF!!!

I batted my eyelashes feverously and smiled my most captivating smile before a giggling a little; it sounded ditzy but when I acted like this I could get away with anything including murder. I flicked my hair and answered.

"I did do Ralph magazine, and playboy because I want to show people I'm becoming an adult now and I'm not at home play Barbie and Ken dolls. I'm a woman now and I want people to know they should be comfortable in their own skin" Ha! I flew through that question with flying colour.

"Is it not true you had breast implants?" SHIT! I wasn't out of the clear yet.

"Oh not everyone can be perfect, but there is always room for improvement, plus they look good" BOOYAH!

"Let's talk about the movie you're going to be starting to film at the end of this year? What's it called?"

The movie is called Midnight Sun, it's about a vampire that falls in love with a human, I play Ella; the girl Edwin the vampire falls in love with"

"Who is going to play Edwin?"

"We are not sure yet" I said no noe had been picked to be the male lead.

"What are you up to till then?"

"I'm actually enrolling in a performing arts school. My dad wont let me get a record deal until I've had some training"

"Which school are you going to attend?" Jennifer asked with a weird glint in her eyes. No way was I going to tell her I didn't want Jennifer running all over the institute interviewing me every second of the day.

"Oh...you will have to wait and see" I laughed

"Okay we are going to ask you a few fast questions. We will start with fave colour?"

"Blue"

"Your favourite food?"

"Mushroom Ravioli"

"Celeb guy crushes?"

"Umm probably Robert Pattinson, Jackson Rathbone and Zac Efron"

"Girl Crushes?"

"Kristen Stewart and Taylor Swift" I said laughing

"If you were bi would you do them?"

"Totally!"

"What's your favourite holiday destination?"

"Hawaii" I said dreamily

"Yeah we saw pictures of you on the back of a jet ski and Kellan Lutz was driving, what's up with that?" she asked eyeing me sceptically.

"Oh...Yeah...Kellan and I kind of had a brief fling but it's over we decided we were better off as friends"

"That's a big age difference he's twenty-five and your seventeen"

"Yea but if you love someone it doesn't really matter"

"That's all the time we have for today, Izzie I would like to thank you for the interview"

"Oh it was a pleasure Jennifer, We will have to do it again" I said

"We will speak to you again after you start filming for midnight sun"

"And....CUT" everyone clapped and cheered. I shook Jennifer's and camera dude's hand.

I arrived in California domestic airport only to be met by my limo driver; Gustavo.

He put my luggage in the back and drove me to the Cullen institute everyone was looking at me. I had changed in the limo, I still had my fedora hat and black ankle boots but I was in a white strapless micro dress. I grabbed my silver Gucci bag and walked into the administration office. A big brawny boy was watching me as I entered, I took off my sunglasses and put them in my bag; he recognised me instantly.

"I-Izzie" he stuttered

"Oh hi...yeah I'm _Izzie_"

"Are you going here?" he said in a dubious voice that matched his facial expression.

"Um...Yeah"

"Awesome...we're going to be great friends" He said as he crushed me in a massive bear hug and my boobs were squished against him so much I thought my implants would pop. Gosh...I didn't even know this boy but I liked him, he had that kind of aura that could pull anyone towards him. I suddenly knew the friends I made here were going to be friends for life.

"Well I better go, if you need a body guard don't hesitate to call me...here is my number oh and a warning once word get out your here watch out for a little black haired pixie, I'm Emmett by the way" he laughed.

He left and I went to the receptionist and got my schedules and dormitory info, except I wasn't really in a dorm the top floor was s pent house and my daddy actually paid them to let me live in for the remainder of the school year, it took some niggling though some family named the Cullen had it but I got it in the end.

I walked off to my dorm with everyone staring at me.

**Edward**

"What do you mean we don't have the biggest dorm, we bought out the pent house?" I yelled at the receptionist.

"Our dad is Carlisle the head master, I'll call him in here if you want" Alice said joining in.

"I'm sorry, but Carlisle agreed with the decisions you've got the pent house atop the other dormitory"

"But that one in smaller!" Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend whined.

"Can you least tell us who got the other pent house"

"Sorry she didn't want to be named, but an I.S is living there" Stupid I.S whoever she is.

We all marched off in a huff. A limo was parked out the front of where _our_ dormitory, where _our_ pent house was located.

We walked into the other dorms and took the elevator to our pent house, it was little bit smaller but it was liveable. I walked into my room the walls were black and there was a bed located in the far corner, with a big brass bed frames on either end and golden sheets and pillows. I had my own bathroom that had gleaming white tiles all over it; the walls, the floor, the shower it was probably someone with Obsessive compulsive disorder's biggest dream come true, a gleaming white bath room with fake grime all over it that needed cleaning. I thought later I would go see Tanya and Lauren.

Sure they were bimbos, but it couldn't hurt.

To tell you the truth I was still a virgin, but this year I planned on stepping up the game and losing it.

I walked out into the black and white living room and everyone was sitting in the lounge room. Emmett and Rosalie on one loveseat and Alice and Jasper on the other loveseat.

Rosalie was singing, she was very vain and she could easily have the most beautiful voice here, Alice was dancing and was the best actor here, I was a musician and I easily had the best voice in the whole school. They were all pissed about the pent ordeal. Emmett jumped up.

"Guys...I'm going to see if I can get us that dorm however I.S is going down"

We wished him luck and he departed to see if we could prevail and win the housing war.

We all decided to wait till Emmett got back so we switched on the television, Entertainment Tonight was on.

Alice bounced on Jaspers lap and he looked uneasy for a second "I love this show"

"_OH MY GOSH ITS IZZIE SWAN" people gushed excitingly on aplane._

"_Do you guys want some entertainment?" She yelled raising a fist and punching the air. They all gushed again with a 'Yes'._

_Isabella started dancing up and down the aisle singing._

_Every now and then we all want something  
Even if there's no way of gettin' it  
If i stomp my feet could that make me  
Be the way around it, could I get myself around it_

Get me what I want  
Everything I don't got  
Get me what I want  
Cause I'm a big shot

Don't wanna always have to be so nice  
Don't wanna hear you say well thats just life  
I dry out when I open my mouth  
I make my way around it, I always make my way around it  


_Izzie sung the next bit to the camera now as twirled around swaying her hips fast but seductively _

_  
Get me what I want  
Everything I don't got  
Get me what I want  
Cause I'm a big shot_

So give me what I want  
I always get what I want  
You don't want to see me when  
I don't get what I want  
Thats not what you want

I'm not about to take no for an answer  
no  
If I tell you I cant I'm still gonna go  
I did it all by myself  
I found my way around it

Get me what I want  
Everything I don't got  
Get me what I want  
Cause I'm a big shot  
So give me what I want  
I always get what I want  
Don't want to see me when  
I don't get what I want  
Thats not what you want

It's not to lovely  
It could start to get ugly  
It really bugs me  
If I don't get my way  


_Isabella sang the last bit looking directly at the camera._

_Get me what I want  
Everything I don't got  
Get me what I want  
Cause I'm a big shot  
So give me what I want  
I always get what I want  
Don't want to see me when  
I don't get what I want  
That's not what you want_

_Everyone clapped and the girls squealed and gushed saying how good Isabella was and the boys wiggled around in their seats adjusting themselves._

_It suddenly switched form Izzie performing to interview afterwoods with her._

"_Hello everyone I'm Jennifer Evans and here with me today I have the hottest teenage sensation since a young Britney Spears, ISABELLA SWAN" _

_She waved and batted my eyelashes giving a angelic, but sexy smile_.

"_So Izzie, What's it like being the hottest Celebrity on the planet?" Jennifer asked Izzie._

_She giggled; batting her eyelashes again. "Oh it's a pleasure if anything; there are other good looking celebrities out there" she rolled her eyes in sarcasm. _

"_So is it true you broke up with Tyler?"_

"_Yes...Ladies stay away from him he is a player" She said seriously._

"_O-Kay"_

"_How is the modelling going?"_

"_Really good"_

"_What about posing for Ralph magazine topless? What's the scoop on that?" she said smirking at Izzie._

_Isabella her batted eyelashes feverously and smiled a most captivating smile before a giggling a little; she flicked her hair over her shoulder and answered._

"_I did do Ralph magazine, and playboy because I want to show people I'm becoming an adult now and I'm not at home play Barbie and Ken dolls. I'm a woman now and I want people to know they should be comfortable in their own skin" _

"_Is it not true you had breast implants?" _

"_Oh not everyone can be perfect, but there is always room for improvement, plus they look good" She said being self absorbed_.

"_Let's talk about the movie you're going to be starting to film at the end of this year? What's it called?"_

_The movie is called Midnight Sun, it's about a vampire that falls in love with a human, I play Ella; the girl Edwin the vampire falls in love with" _

"_Who is going to play Edwin?"_

"_We are not sure yet" "What are you up to till then?"_

"_I'm actually enrolling in a performing arts school. My dad won't let me get a record deal until I've had some training"_

"_Which school are you going to attend?" Jennifer asked with a weird glint in her eyes. _

"_Oh...you will have to wait and see" I laughed_

"_Okay we are going to ask you a few fast questions. We will start with fave colour?"_

"_Blue"_

"_Your favourite food?"_

"_Mushroom Ravioli"_

"_Celeb guy crushes?"_

"_Umm probably Robert Pattinson, Jackson Rathbone and Zac Efron"_

"_Girl Crushes?"_

"_Kristen Stewart and Taylor Swift" she said laughing_

"_If you were bi would you do them?"_

"_Totally!"_

"_What's your favourite holiday destination?"_

"_Hawaii" Izzie said dreamily_

"_Yeah we saw pictures of you on the back of a jet ski and Kellan Lutz was driving, what's up with that?" she asked eyeing me sceptically._

"_Oh...Yeah...Kellan and I kind of had a brief fling but it's over we decided we were better off as friends"_

"_That's a big age difference he's twenty-five and your seventeen"_

"_Yea but if you love someone it doesn't really matter"_

"_That's all the time we have for today, Izzie I would like to thank you for the interview"_

"_Oh it was a pleasure Jennifer, We will have to do it again" Isabella said_

"_We will speak to you again after you start filming for midnight sun"_

Izzie was the hottest celebrity out there, she was beautiful. I had that issue of Ralph and playboy.

"Izzie Swan is hot" Emmett bellowed from down the hall.

"Did you see the interview, I thought you were at the reception" Rosalie said, not liking the fact that Emmett was taking about another girl.

"No I just met her"

"Ha Ha Emmett"

"No I got her number seriously"

"OKAY EMMETT ITS GETTING OLD NOW" Emmett ignored her an dialled a number on his cell. He put it on the loudspeaker.

"Hey Iz"

"Oh hey Emmett" That voice was _THE ISABELLA SWAN_! EMMETT CULLEN HAD GOT _THE ISABELLA SWAN'S_ NUMBER AND I HADN'T.

Alice squealed.

" Um Sorry Emmett I've really got to go but I will meet you at assembly in five minutes...Headmaster Cullen is making me perform"

She hung up and Alice screamed. Bouncing up and down on the spot clapping her hands.

Rosalie looked white. She gripped Emmett on the forearms.

"Emmett is you leaving me for Izzie?" She asked panicking

"No Babe, I would never leave you" He sighed wrapping her arms around her and turned joking "Besides I don't think I have chance with the Isabella Swan, whoever does though is a lucky bastard" That earned a smack from Rosalie but she giggled.

"She is gorgeous isn't she?"

"Heck Yeah"

It would be great if I could get Bella as the person to lose my virginity too.

Fuck that! I would bed her!

**Bella**

Assembly was on and headmaster Cullen had just introduced me on stage, I was the welcoming act for everyone, it was also because I was the celeb and ah...they weren't.

"Here to welcome you back this year is IZZIE SWAN, she will also be one of your fellow students this year" Headmaster Cullen introduced me.

I was welcomed with rounds of applause.

I just went straight into it.

In the first row, I noticed Emmett with his arm around a stunning blondes waist, next them was a short pixie girl, who was thin in the extremes and she was clutching onto some blonde hair-blue eyed boy. And next to them was a boy who took my breath away he was beautiful, the boy had bronze hair the colour of a new penny and vibrant green eyes, when his eyes locked with mine I found myself swimming then I focused and I noticed the blondes he had his arms around.

Player!

Typical; there's always one at this school.

I started to sing. Mystery boy had just become a dedication for this song.

"This song is called Fly on the Wall"

I made eye contact with the boy and I kept it on him during the whole song.

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess,wonder if i say yes  
but you just lose out every time_

If you only knew what i talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby you could never lose

Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  


I pulled bronze boy onto the stage and danced with popping my boobs into back and my butt on his front which got him er-very excited. He tried putting his hand on my hips but I pushed them off and pushed him off the stage.

_You'd love to know, the things I do  
When I'm with my friends, and not with you  
Your always second guess, wonder if  
There's other guys im flirting with  
You should know by now_

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' thru  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby i would never stray

Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall

A little communication  
Well that'll go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much hearsay, hearsay

and what i say is  
come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is

Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't you wish you were a...  
Hey!

Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall

Everyone applauded and I waved to them as I exited the stage.

After I went backstage and was met by bronze boy.

"Well, Well Izzie Swan, can I ask you how do you like your eggs in the morning?" he asked straight out.

"Unfertilised" I replied

"What was with the act on stage then?"

"Sorry Bronze boy I don't get with players" I said turning on my heel and leaving the room.

If there was one thing I was not going to do this year, it was to fall in love with a player_, __again._

**What do you think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Review!**

**Thank you**

**Flick xoxox**

**The chapters are longer to YAY**


	2. Dishing Dirt

**Here is the second chapter.**

**Do you like this story?**

**If you have added me to a story alert or as favourite story can you guys review, I'm staying up late doing these chapters because I like writing fan fiction and all I want to ask for in return is...**

**REVEIWS! PLZ IT ONLY TAKES A FEW SECONDS.**

**As I've said before it helps me know whether you like my story or not or if it something in it you do not like.**

**A big thank you to my first two reviewers for this story**

**Clancy119**

**And**

**Mscullen1325**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!**

**Keep reviewing my other story:**

**Gone with the Wind.**

**There is a lemon in this chapter.**

**The song for this chapter is Sweet about me by Gabriella Cilmi**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bella**

_It was later at night after the assembly and I was still reeling from the encounter from bronze-boy._

_A dip in the hot tub always made me feel better; this pent house was actually really cool, I mean how many schools or colleges do you know of that have big pent house dormitories with hot tubs on their balcony. I changed into my playboy bikini that I got free when I did my photo shoot for them._

_They were black and over my left breast was a playboy bunny symbol, my bottoms tied up on each of the hips and had playboy written on the back with two handprints on my arse cheeks. I got a coke and jumped into the hot tub._

_The water was nice and hot, just the way I liked it. I tied my hair up in a pony tail, not wanting my hair to get wet and I put on my spare pair of sunglasses. I knew I didn't need them but it was just a habit for me to either be wearing my bug eye Gucci's properly or for them to be nest upon my head. I hadn't locked my door I was planning on doing that after I got out of the water, but I now regretted that because not ten minutes after me getting into the hot tub, my door was thrown open._

"_Okay bitch...show yourself. We want to know who stole our room!" _

_WHAT THE FUCK! I bought out this pent house it wasn't there's or anyone else it was__ mine__ until I finished my studying here._

_I climbed out of the hot tub, put my sunglasses atop of my head and ventured back threw the French doors that opened onto the balcony and into the living room, not bothering to dry off. _

_I halted and put my hands on my hips pushing them out sideways; my angry, sexy pose._

_Well, well, well here in my living room stood the pixie, the blondes, bronze boy and Emmett._

"_Can I help you guys?"_

"_Oh my gosh Izzie, we had no idea what so ever you were staying here, we were all originally meant to be staying here" Emmett rambled but stopped when he noticed my ice cold glare, they all looked scared including bronze boy who before looked arrogant and cocky. The boys then seemed to notice my attire and all went beat red. Bronze boy just had his eyes fixed on my cleavage, while the blonde girl was eyeing my bikini itself appreciatively._

"_Was the limo out the front any indication to you that I was staying here? Hello People..._I'm The Izzie Swan FOR CRYING OUT LOUD"

_Emmett looked like a puppy that had been punched in the stomach, wether not knowing if it was because of him realising I was here and they weren't getting the pent house back or if it was because of the way I had spoken to him. I took a deep breath and continued._

"_I'm sorry I spoke to you guys that way, but I bought out this pent house so I now OWN it which is why you guys didn't get it" I said in a remorseful voice._

_They all seemed to take that to heart and all seemed to accept that._

"_Oh Izzie we are going to be such great friends" A flash of black said and the little pixie girl hugged my pulling me by the neck down to her level._

"_I'm Alice, and you know Emmett" she said cheerfully, she had the personality of a bimbo, but she wasn't, she was just really enthusiastic and easily excited by the looks of it._

"_I'm Jasper" the boy with the honey blonde locks said "I'm Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's brother" he reached forward and shook my hand._

_Rosalie looked me up and down and spoke " Y'know I never thought I would find another person more beautiful than me, but I think I just met my match" she said warily._

"_My names Edward, you'd better remember it, you'll be screaming it later" Rosalie turned and glared at him and was about to whack him one over the head._

"_Hey Rose I got this." I whispered in her ear. She just eyed me sceptically._

_I walked up to him and he backed away from me and plonked onto the sofa. I leant over in front of him, my boobs in his face and my hands wondering in a trail up and down his chest._

_I spoke the next part seductively._

"_Yeah I will" I looked up and everyone was looking at me with incredulous expressions on their faces._

_I stood up acting like nothing had happened and added._

"_When I'm telling up to get out of my house" Everyone just started laughing, except Edward who was now glaring at me._

"_Oh pick me, pick me" Alice said eagerly jumping up and down with one arm in the air, like you did when you were in year one and wanted to get the teachers attention._

"_Yes Alice?" I asked curiously_

"_Can we have a sleep over and your pad? It's so cool!" she said then got down on her knees in front of me and started begging, I pulled her up off the floor laughing._

"_Yeah I guess" Rosalie ran up to me grabbed one of my hand and one of Alice's and we jumped up and down squealing, I looked at the boys and they were all looking at me?_

_Oh right! I was still in my bikini._

"_Want to know something?" Rosalie said suddenly. I just glanced at her curiously along with everyone else._

"_I think we're going to be best friends " that tugged on my heart string Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were the most genuine friends I'd ever had; even if I had only known them for just over six hours. Everyone in Hollywood just pretended to be friends with me to mooch attention off me; the boys did because they wanted to 'get with me' and the girls just because of my social status. They left to go get some clothes except Edward who silently told Jasper that he was staying behind to suck up so he could get me into bed with him. It was the perfect opportunity for him._

_I sat down on the love seat opposite him and he started trying to hit on me._

"_Stop it Edwin" I said purposely getting his name wrong._

"_Why?"_

"_Because. I. Don't. Like. You" I said each word separately and each one seemed to slice his resolve._

_I left him on the couch and I went to change into my pyjamas. I just put on some baby blue cotton shorts and a white singlet with the word Gorgeous written on the front in a big gothic print with glitter all over it._

_When I walked back out everyone was back again and sitting in the lounge room in their pyjamas Alice was in a flannel pyjama set with sheep on it and writing saying _can't sleep counting sheep_, Rosalie was in a pink night gown with a silk kimono with a red dragon on it. The boys were just in sweat pants and t shirts, although Edward did not have a shirt on. He was rather good looking, well not really _rather_ good looking, he was stunningly handsome no wonder he had all the girls swooning over him._

Stop it Isabella_ I chastised myself _Do not get involved with Edward Cullen, remember Tyler. Well Edward will do what Tyler did to you; hump then dump you!

_He wolf whistled at me and I glared at him._

_I sat on the beanbag and everyone stared at me._

"_What?" I said self consciously _

"_She's so.....normal" that my anger rise up; I was anything but normal._

"_You think I'm normal?" I asked, Edward nodded everyone cringed into each other because they could tell something was going to happen._

"_I am anything but normal! Normal People do not ride in a limousine. Normal people do not wear $850 pyjamas to bed. Normal people do not have paparazzi following them everywhere. Normal people do not date people like Kellan Lutz or Chase Crawford like I have. Normal people do not get ranked number 5 in _People's top 100 most beautifulpeople_ or get named _sexiest girl of our generation_.____Normal people do not get to walk down the red carpet like I do, OR model OR act in movies like I do. I'm only here because Charlie won't let me get a record deal until I get proper training in singing. But I do not need that because I have the best damn voice in this school." I said then smirked they were all staring at me in astonishment._

"_She's not...normal" Jasper said slowly_

"_You bet I'm not"_

"_OMG! Kellan Lutz seriously, even better Chase Crawford. So were the rumours true, that you...And...He—"Alice said before Rosalie butted in_

"_Did the nasty?" I was silent_

"_OMG IZZIE HAS SEX WITH CHASE CRAWFORD" I flushed a bright red, which I do not do often._

_Edward looked pissed._

_Everyone kept throwing me questions about my life a celebrity._

"_Who else have you met?" Emmett asked_

"_Uh, Miley Cyrus, Amanda Bynes, the Veronicas-from Australia, Paramore, Peter Facinelli and yeah really there to many to name" _

_My phone rang and I went to pick it up but that was too much work... I just pressed this special remote which automatically put it on loud speaker._

"_Hello?" I asked out loud._

"_Izzie, baby its Marv your agent"_

"_Hey Marv what's shaking?" I asked casually_

"_I just word from Catherine about who is going to play Edwin in Midnight sun?"_

"_Who is it?" I said sitting bolt upright from my laying position._

"_Robert Pattinson" Oh my gosh! OMG ROBERT PATTINSON_

"_Who?" I chocked wanting to be sure I wasn't dreaming._

"_Robert Pattinson, listen I got to go Iz I will ring later"_

_Every was silent for a moment til Rosalie, Alice and I got up joined hands and jumped in a circle in the middle of the living room, squealing. We ended up falling down laughing on the ground, and then I sat up again._

"_Holly shit! ROBERT PATTINSON" Rosalie squealed_

"_I know it's...it's—"Alice couldn't finish but I did_

"_ROBERT PATTINSON" We all screamed again. The boys were looking at us like we had lost our marbles._

"_Who guys don't know who Robert is do you?" we asked at the same time with our mouths hanging open. Robert Pattinson was a household name after he dropped his draws in little ashes._

_We went to the computer and I typed into BING (No one in Hollywood uses GOOGLE anymore) Robert Pattinson and I clicked on a gossip magazine advertisement for Rob. It came up with an article that Rob had been voted the hottest man alive._

_Bye-Bye Brad Pitt!_

_Next to it was a list of all other gossip stories. One about Lady GaGa being part guy other about Paris Hilton; who was skank with a capital S._

"_Hey look there's an article on you Iz" I clicked on the title that said Izzie's EXs tells all"_

_A YouTube video for that' ClevverTV' thing came up. It was an interview with Tyler Crowley was showing, and Kellan Lutz and Chase Crawford. This was going to be good._

"Hello everyone I'm Jai Michaels and here with are Isabella Swan's ex- lovers"

"So everyone wants to know what Izzie is like?"

"She's a slut" Tyler said. Chase glared at him full on.

"Isn't it true you cheated on her doesn't that make you the slut?" Chase said

"_Awww CHASE IS STICKING UP FOR BELLA" Emmett said making smooching noises, Edward hissed._

Tyler was silent.

"Izzie was so much fun to be around were still really good friends, she's even on my speed dial!" Kellan said blushing.

"Yeah—"Chase agreed "Isabella is great, whenever she walks into a room everyone's attention automatically went to her, she knows how to work the crowd and she's a hit with the boys I literally had to fight them off her, they threw themself at her" Chase added.

"What's she like in bed, I heard she's a vixen?" Jai asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Kellan said

"She can satisfy anyone" that surprisingly came from Tyler.

"What do you think about the playboy and Ralph scandals?"

"They are true...there hot too..." Kellan replied trailing off. Those pictures were pretty explicit.

"Tyler here is a question all the boys want to know...what her implants are like." Jai asked eagerly and just a little bit too curiously Tyler opened his mouth to speak but Kellan spoke.

"They are any man's dream" _When Kellan and I went holidaying in the Bahamas together he got _pretty _attached to them._

"What would you say is the bad factor about izzie?"

"She's a slut" Tyler said

"She's a seductress if she has her eyes set on you she will get you" Chase said

"The boy's attention, it made me jealous...It kind of still does"

"That's all we have time for tune in next time where e will tell you what's happening in Hollywood" Jai said and it ended.

_I swivelled around to find everyone staring at me _again.

"_What?" I said threw my teeth._

"_Nothing" they said._

"_Oh I have an Idea....let's play I have never..."Alice said I went to search for the vodka. I walked into my room and went into my walk in closet. I always kept a spare bottle around here somewhere._

_I grabbed it from in the corner and went back into the living room where everyone was sitting in the middle of the floor with a bunch of shot glasses. I plonked down in-between Edward and Jasper._

"_Okay I will go first" Emmett said "I have never had sex" _

_We all gulped down our shots, except for Edward. I went into hysterics._

"_You call yourself a player but you haven't even had sex" I said jabbing him in the chest with my index finger. He just shrugged his shoulders and pushed my hand away._

"_Okay I got one" I said "I have never kissed a girl" The boys and me all drank another round of shot._

_Then they were all silent and looking at me in shock._

"_Um last year I got pissed at the Grammy awards after party and I ended up making out with Blake Lively" I said uncomfortably._

"_Okay" was all that was said and then Jasper came to my rescue._

"_I have never skinny dipped" Only he and Alice downed the shot for that one. We played for about another half hour till we all passed out on the floor._

_I awoke to the cold chill that came in threw the still open French doors; an arm was around my waist and was holding my breast I looked to see who it belonged to..._

_No one other then Edward Cullen. I ripped my body out from underneath him. I was not going to fall for another player; I couldn't go through the same pain as I had with Tyler._

_I went and had a shower, the flowed through the taps effortlessly, and relaxed my entire being. The water flowed down my bare body covering it like a glove. It was soothing, whenever the paparazzi had given me a hard time or modelling or acting had taken its toll on me I often went home and took a long bath. I turned off the taps and walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel just in the nick of time to. Edward burst through the door and when he saw me clutching my towel he turned a deep, deep red._

"_Get out Edward!"_

"_Sorry, sorry" he mumbled as he hurriedly walked out of the room. _

"_Oh and you better have a cold shower" I yelled after him._

_I walked into my wardrobe to pick out the clothes for my first day._

_I picked out a pair of dark blue skinny leg jeans, gladiator sandals, my fedora, a plain black skivvy with ¾ length sleeves and a neckline that came down low I also grabbed my black tassel handbag. All my other stuff was in my locker already._

_Everyone was all ready. Emmett wore faded jeans and a plain white tee that shaped and stretched over his well defined chest, Jasper wore dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt with a black blazer over the top, Rosalie wore a red off-the-shoulder-empire-neckline skivvy, a pair of black flare jeans and blood red peep toe high heels. Alice had on a white ruffle singlet that was tucked into a high-waisted pencil skirt; on her feet were white cork-heel wedges._

_Edward looked handsome yet causal in a black button up shirt that showed off his biceps and blue jeans._

STOP IT IZZIE! YOU WILL NOT FALL FOR EDWARD _My mental self screamed._

"_Sorry guys, I wish you could come with me but my dad said the Limo was for personal use" I said as they were all waiting by the door. Alice pouted and her lower lip quivered._

"_Sorry—"I said again "But daddy said if I disobey him he will take away my credit card"_

"—_and we can't have that can we Izzie" Edward said with a wink. There was something about Edward that I couldn't resist though._

_And I would try to avoid that of which I couldn't resist with all my might._

_**Edward**_

_Oh my gosh! I had just walked in on _The Isabella_ naked._

_MAN! I sounded like a stalker and on top of it all I had a raging hard on that killed like hell. I had to do something I couldn't go to class like this._

_I walked into the spare bedroom and entered the other bathroom I stripped and hurriedly got into the shower. I needed to get rid of my hardness._

_I gripped my cock with one hand the other supporting myself against the tile shower wall and I started pumping myself roughly and my fantasy just came._

Bella stood on the opposite side of the bed in nothing but a blood red sheer lace thong and br. She looked stunning, with her hair falling in ringlets around her shoulders. I could feel myself getting harder by the minute.

She winked at me and curled her finger gesturing me to come to her; I did following her orders like a helpless puppet.

I locked my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "Do you know how fuck-able you look love?" I asked huskily. She had locked her arms around my neck and she pushed her breasts into my chest and shivered, they vibrated against me.

I started sucking on the skin of her neck and she moaned a low, throaty moan. This was the single most erotic sound ever. I bought my lips to hers and I devoured them greedily. I pushed my tongue flat against her bottom lip asking for entry. She let me in and our tongues danced together and fought for dominance.

"I think these will have to go" Izzie said trailing her hand along the waist line of my boxers. She pushed me down onto the end of bed kneeled down in front of. She pulled the boxers off me slowly and my erection sprang free jutting out from my hips.

"Izzie?" I asked "Can I call you Bella I like that name more" she nodded and turned her attention down to my cock. She blinked three times before she trailed her index finger from the base of my shaft to the top of it, when she spoke.

"Edward, it's so big...and...Long...and hard" she said

"Only for you Bella" I said breathlessly. She started stroking me up and down and I his and moaned.

"What do you want me to do Edward?" Bella asked in sexy, sultry voice.

"Suck me baby, Suck my cock until its bone dry" I commanded she looked back down at my dick and leaned forward to lick the pre-cum off it. I moaned.

"Shit Baby"

She griped my cock roughly and she swirled her tongue around the top of it then she licked the underside of it from base to top. I cursed and she took more of me in her mouth, sucking and licking as she went.

She looked up at me from under her long eye lashes and I moaned out loud as she let her teeth rake lightly over me. I was getting close to cumming.

She took me out of her mouth and moved to suck briefly on one of my balls and she fondled the other in her hand.

"Sh-ii-ttt Baby! Oooohhh FUCK" I moaned. She took my cock back in her mouth again and she deep throated me which was my undoing.

"Bella mo-ve I-I'm goi-nng to c-u-um" I groaned in pleasure as her tongue swept over me and swirled around my head again. But she did move and I came in her mouth.

Bella eagerly swallowed every drop I gave her.

"Fuck that was hot baby" I breathed.

She giggled and stood up reaching behind herself to take off her bra. The straps slid down her arms then it fell from her body, leaving her huge perky breasts out in the open. She turned around and bent over to take off her g-string, giving me a very enticing view of her pussy.

"Come here baby, sit on the bed and spread your legs for me" she did as I wanted her to. "Are you ready for my cock baby?" Bella whimpered before speaking.

"Fuck yes! Stick it in me baby" Oh my god dirty talking Bella.

I put the head of my cock into her and pushed in a little and stopped letting her adjust to my large size. She wiggled her hips indicating I could move again. I pushed my cock deep into her and back out before pounding into her again. We moaned each time I entered and we kept rocking or hips together until I was about ready to cum.

"Cum with baby" I murmured reaching down to touch her clit. We both came together I collapsed on top of her exhausted.

_I snapped out of my fantasy when I felt my hot release on the shower wall. My cock fell limp and satisfied. I got dressed and met everyone outside. _

_We weren't allowed to go with Bella in her limo so we went our separate ways._

_**Bella **_

_**(A/N Sorry I keep on changing points if view, this is the last time for the chapter)**_

_I climbed into the limo and I sat on the sideways seats._

_My first class was actually a free lesson I had been told by the receptionist that was for practising and warming up. The limo soon pulled up at the front of a huge three story school, with the words _The Cullen Institute of the Performing Arts_, it wasn't just a school for acting, singing and dancing it also featured musical, dance and acting studies, so for instance if you wanted to be a songwriter they taught you how to do that here._

_I climbed out of my limo, thanked Gustavo and climbed the mountain of stairs. I walked through a pair of glass door and everyone suddenly turned and looked at me._

"_No Way! It's Izzie Swan" was whispered throughout the corridor, I just slipped on my Gucci's and strutted threw the hallways swaying my hips all the way to my locker._

_I got out my music sheets for my song; and a CD with some songs I was dancing on too._

"_Hey baby" was said from besides me I turned to look at who it was. A tall boy with russet skin, almond shaped-deep set brown eyes and gleaming white teeth was looking down at me._

"_Ah...bye" I said then walked off. He was a player...anyone you didn't know who called you 'Baby' upon first meeting often was._

"_They names Jacob....Toots" He yelled after me. I just kept walking and I opened the door to a practise room I thought was empty bit in there was Bronze boy and some girl with Strawberry red curls._

"_Opps Sorry Guys" I turned to leave but a nasally voice called me._

"_Izzie Swan...Oh my gosh...it's _the Izzie" _she cried jumping up and down. Now _this_ girl was a total bimbo._

"_Ah Hi" I said waving me hand once in the air. She came bounding over to me._

'_Can you like introduce me to Kellan Lutz...I like so want to date him" she snorted. Right! Like Kellan would date a skank like her._

"_I'll see what I can do" I said as I left the room._

_I finally found a free room, well not really I was in the main auditorium but no one was in here so guess it was okay if I could use it. I changed into my ballet pink leotard with matching ballet flats, white stocking and one of those negligee type skirts ballerinas wore; I pulled my hair into a tight bun. At this school I was going to have to train for all genres of dancing. I knew Ballet, even though I mostly specialized in hip hop. I put my CD in the player and skipped to track 14 in my mix._

_It was Delta Goodrem's song _Together We Are One.

_I warmed and stretched before I pressed play. When the music came on I pirouetted and twirled, leaped and jumped around graceful. After I was sweating and had had enough of it I changed back and sprayed myself with deodorant. I wheeled the piano out into the centre of the stage and then I picked out the song I wanted to sing._

I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away  
How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?  
Tonight, we can be as one tonight

My fingers flew across the piano paying the tune effortlessly

Broken bottles under children's feet  
And bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?

And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die, yeah

I wipe the tears from your eyes  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your bloodshot eyes  
(Tonight, tonight)

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
(The real battle just begun)  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
(To claim the victory Jesus won on...)

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

"_That was beautiful" Edward said from the bottom of the stage._

"_Thank you" I said looking into my hands._

"_Izzie can I ask you something?"_

"_Okay" I asked in to syllables suspiciously_

"_Will you go on a date with me?"_

"_No" I said flat out in quite a rude tone. His facial expression changed from one of softness to and angry one._

"_Whats the matter Edward not used to having people say no to you?"_

"_Why" was all he said._

"_Because you have to prove to me you can change first" he didn't like that. He turned on his heel and left._

_Slamming the door behind himself._

_**HOW WAS THAT?**_

_**Was my lemon Okay?**_

_**Please don't be too harsh on me it was my first time at writing one.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**Thank you to those who did.**_

_**I will start work on the next chapter soon**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**FLICK**_

_**XOXOX**_


	3. The 'Fuck'ing Situation

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guy are awesome!**

**Here are the songs Bella sung from the previous chapters:**

**I always get what I want by Avril Lavigne**

**Fly on the wall by Miley Cyrus**

**Sunday Bloody Sunday by Paramore (Originally by U2)**

**The song Bella sings in this chapter:**

**Piece of me by Britney Spears.**

**Okay I have some scenarios to put in the story BUT I want YOU guys to tell what YOU think should happen. The Ideas are listed in my bottom author notes.**

**Keep REVEIWING!!!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME AT IT!**

**I want to hook them up in this chapter, I guess they will be fuck buddies for a bit before they really get together.**

**The song for this chapter is Womaniser by Britney Spears**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to original author, Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edward**

Isabella Swan had just turned me down. No one turns me down. _Not even Teenage-royalty like Izzie._

But then again I have never dated a celebrity like Bella. All the boys had their eyes set on her. Even some of the gay ones had. Emmett and Jasper had both confessed in me that if they weren't utterly and completely in love with Rosalie and Alice they too would go after her.

She really did have the most beautiful voice in the whole school even nicer than Rosalie or me. I watched her dance too; izzie could quite literally be the definition of poetry in motion.

Every move she made led effortlessly into the other and it turned into what looked like choreography made routine. But she had did it all herself; in between each of her movements she would pause for a second to decide what would be the best way to make her flow from one move fluently into the other.

I walked down to the gym, although this was a school for the performing arts, sport was required to keep us all healthy according to the school's educational board.

I walked into the boys locker room and a group of guys were sitting on the bleachers located in the storage area of the locker room.

"Did you see her as she was warming up?" Mike said

"I know that girl is fine" another boy gushed; of guys do _gush_ and _swoon._

"Well guess what?" I said it was my turn to be the lucky bastard.

"What?" They all said leaning in to see what valuable information I had to tell them about the irresistible Izzie.

"I stayed at her place last night" I said folding my arms over my chest and a smug smile stretched across my face as the others stared at me with shock.

"Did you tap that already?" they all kept repeating the question.

"I wish...but I did walk in on her after she got out of the shower this morning"

"What's she like?"

'Heaven...but I-"I was interrupted by the door opening and Mike Newton rushing in.

"You guys have got to get out there Izzie's performing this hot shit sing and she gave Quil a lap dance"

Damn Mother-Fucking Quil stealing my lap dance from me.

We all ran out of the room and Izzie was up on the bleachers in a sports Bra and briefs. They had the words IZZIE written along her butt. Was it me or did this girl like sending message from her buttocks.

Alice and Rosalie were in similar attire to Isabella except they had singlets on.

They shook their ass before Bella turned around and she started singing. Emmett was up in the top corner with microphones he chucked at Izzie.

She swayed her hips as she sung and twirled around. Rosalie and Alice copying her moves.

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me..._

She was now on ground level and she swirled around other people singing as she went.__

I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm.......  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of me

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in this industry  
I mean please...  
Do you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...  
You want a piece of me?  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me

Fuck! This girl was going to be the death of me.

Coach Milgilican walked in and told us to stop it. We were running laps around the gym. Izzie was ahead of everyone; _naturally._

I found myself thinking as I ran, maybe Izzie was right. Maybe I should change; get a steady relationship. I unconsciously had caught up with Isabella.

She gave me a side long glance suspiciously, like she knew I was going to use a pick up line on her.

But strangely enough I found myself only wanting to get to know her.

"You looked puffed?" I asked as we rounded the corner of the outline of the basketball court that lay dormant on the floor.

"Nah I'm used to it"

"Paparazzi" I guessed she nodded her head and laughed out loud again. It was a beautiful sound, like a peal of church bells ringing and chiming slightly out of unison but somehow at the same time. I decided I would like to hear that noise more.

"Want to ditch?" I blurted out.

She looked at me unsure and torn. "I will be good" I promised. I purely wanted to get to know Izzie.

"Okay" she said somewhat reluctantly. I leant over and whispered in her ear "Pretend to trip"

So she faked a stumble and fell to the ground adding in an '_oofff' _as she made contact with the hard, polished wooden floor.

"Ouch my ankle!" she cried out dramatically everyone rushed to her side but I picked her off the floor. She looked at me sceptically with a "What are you up to look?" and I replied by mouthing follow my lead.

"Coach" I yelled as he jogged over to us from the other side of the gym and I sat Izzie down on the bleachers.

"I think she might have sprained her ankle" I said trying to make my voice sound unsure.

I touched her ankle and asked her if it hurt with a feigned worried look on my face. Crocodile tears formed in her eyes and she nodded, biting her lips probably to keep from laughing.

"Coach. Can I take Izzie to the nurse's office?" I asked glancing down at Isabella ankle prodding it to make her face wince, playing it up just a bit. He nodded, so I scooped Izzie up and carried her out of the gym. Once the doors closed behind us and we were around the corner I set her down on her feet.

"Good acting Miss Swan" I said with a British accent

"You were Jolly good too Mr Cullen" she said with the same accent and we both started laughing.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked curiously, she seemed less defensive, maybe now I could make a move on.

_Edward! Stop being a douche. You actually and genuinely were attracted to this girl_. My metal self said trying to push down my testosterone levels.

My mental self was right; I was attracted to Izzie both physically and Emotionally.

I had never wanted a person that way before. To tell you the truth when I made out with the bimbos like Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley I had never even been given a erection by them. Which was weird because I had only properly met Izzie yesterday and she gave me one?

Could you fall for someone when you had only known them for a day?

Yes. I could and I was falling for Isabella Swan.

Hard and Fast.

"So where are we going?"

"There's a beach near here?" she squealed and clutched my arms bouncing up and down. I gave her a dubious

"You get excited really easily" I stated and she smiled apologetically.

She snorted, suddenly we heard talking coming from around the corner. She grabbed my hand and we ran laughing hysterically. When my hand touched hers an electric jolt shot threw my body, caressing every part of it and it made me 'excited'. It was like I was a living live wire, short circuiting.

We rounded another corner and we were in the car park, the door to her limo was already open. She jumped in I tried to stop but she pulled me in with her.

"What will Charlie say?"

"What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him—"she said with a wink "Plus Gustavo won't tell! Will you Gus?"

"No madam"

"I have the most aw-some limo driver Eva" Izzie cried dramatically I chuckled.

"Now you turn around"

"Why?" I said she just murmured with a sarcastic yet flirty, _I don't want you to see me naked yet_.

That had me excited..._again_

She murmured an ok, when I was allowed to look again. Izzie sat there in all her glory wearing a purple strapless bikini and a black ruffle miniskirt. I cleared my throat and Izzie laughed and I looked down at my hands that were entwined in my lap and I realised why she had laughed.

"Ooh lets play twenty questions?" Izzie said bouncing up and down on her seat

"Okay then favourite colour?" I asked

"Green" she said staring deeply into my eyes

"Yours?" she asked, looking down and her gaze wondered upon my lap...and OH! I shifted so it was less prominent.

"Brown" the colour of her beautiful eyes.

"Full name"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and your full name is Isabella Marie Swan"

"Is there anything about me the press can't dig up?" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Your cup size?" I said jokingly.

"No, sorry they already got that. If you go onto '.com" it will tell you"

"I might just do that" she gave me a sour look.

"Joking, not unless you want to show me yourself?" I suggested wagging my eyebrows at her.

She glared at me "I'm joking Be- I mean Izzie"

"What were you just going to call me?"

"Bella? I used to know a girl named Isabella and her nickname was Bella"

"I don't like that nickname; it sounds like a name for a frog"

"And _The Isabella Swan_ is no frog" she gave me another sour look and I chuckled, she lightened up then and laughed along with me.

"Hey is this considered a date?" I asked excitedly my eyes lighting up at the idea

"Maybe a semi-date you have to prove to me you can change?" she said with a soft look on her face.

I stroked the back of my hand on her cheek and she leant into closing her eyes.

"I will Isabella, I will"

"Izzie?" I asked hesitantly

"Yeah?" she responded just as quietly.

"Do you think people are able to have feelings for others after just one day?"

"Yes, Edward I do" she said looking me in the eye.

We arrived at the beach five minutes later, we grabbed towels and Izzie even grabbed a bucket and spade.

We walked along the beach and we turned when we heard someone call Izzie from up to beach. It was....Kellan Lutz! Fuck he could ruin my chance.

"What are you doing here?" Izzie asked and she jumped out of my grasp and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought one down the squeeze her arse, Izzie jumped out of his grasp and Izzie pulled him out of ear shot, well what she thought was an ear shot away I could her yelling at him.

"What the fuck was that Kellan?" she asked angrily "You broke up with me!" but she didn't wait to hear his response because she had already taken my hand and was marching back down the beach.

"What was that about?"

"Don't worry" she spat and we continued down the beach.

We ended up staying there till the sun was pink and was setting being buried by the water. We went and sat up on the top of sand dunes.

I caught her staring at me and I turned and looked her. We stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. We unconsciously started to lean towards each other till our lips were pressed against each other.

It was a bitter sweet kiss, her lips were like a fluorescent light and I was drawn to them like a wild fire. My lips moved in synchronisation with hers .

"Fuck the not dating players shit!" Izzie murmured against my lips, I pulled back to look at her.

"You won't be dating a player for long because I'm renouncing my title and I will change for you Isabella" I said as I cupped her face with my hand and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"Edward... I don't want to jump into a relationship just yet, but I however want jump you, even if I have only known you for a day"

What was she getting at? She sensed my confusion and explained herself.

She straddled my lap and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"I mean were fuck buddies, so we have sex and we still get to know each other , then when can start a girl friend- boyfriend relationship, if that's what your after Bronze-boy?" she asked pulling away to stare me in the eyes and gouge out my reaction. Did I want a steady relationship with Izzie?

Yes, I did.

"Can I call you Bella, I prefer it, and you are by no means a frog" she nodded.

"Are we going to do anything tonight?" I asked

"Only if you want, I mean...you're still a virgin Edward...do you really want to waste that on me?"

"It's not wasting if I want it" I said

I got off her, we went back to the limo and Bella straddled my lap again and ran her hands up and down my bare chest, I kissed her roughly and her hands moved down to my cock and she gripped it threw the fabric, stroking it slowly.

"Fuck Bella, your even better in person" I moaned

"In person?" she asked confused but didn't stop stroking my length.

"Shit Bella!" I breathed "y-yesterday after I saw you with that tiny little towel— Fuck don't stop— I-I had to jack myself off in the shower."

We had arrived back at the dorms and I was as hard as a rock.

"Baby- I need you" I said a she led me to the elevator.

As soon as we were in I pushed her against the wall and forced my tongue into her mouth and my hands wondered down to her tits.

I massaged them roughly, they were only covered by the thin material of her bikini top, her bather bottoms was a scandals g-string that she hid beneath the skirt.

I stopped when the doors opened and I over eagerly dragged her back to the pent house. We stopped at the door and I tried to put the key in the door but I was too frazzled so Bella gave me a kiss on the cheek and took the keys from me unlocking the door coolly. She grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom. She put her hands on both of my shoulders and pushed my so I was sitting on the edge of her bed. She turned so her back was to me, I took off my short and board shorts so I was left in my boxers. I looked up to see Bella's hand reach up to pull the string of her bikini out from the loose knot which they were in now, the knot came undone and her top fell from her body.

She hooked her hands onto the sides of her skirt and pulled it down along with her bather bottoms, they slid down her body effortlessly. She finally turned around and my breath caught in my throat.

Bella was beautiful, stunningly beautiful. She was perfect. Her stomach was flat and lean and her breast were Fuckin' huge they literally were any man's dream. They were okay in the Ralph and playboy magazine but they were better in real life.

"Come here baby" I said in husky voice that screamed the silent message _SEX!_

She walked over to me, pulling her hair out of its pony tail letting the loose curls ruffle as she swung her head around, and settle on her bare shoulders.

I quickly pulled off my boxers so we were both butt naked and I put my hands on her hips, then I leaned forward and put a kiss on her flat stomach. That seemed to trigger something and she scrambled on the bed and straddled me I was push backwoods so I was lying on the bed with my cock making a salute against inside of her thigh.

_So close to where I want it!_

I kissed her roughly and she moaned into me. My fingers explored her body and came to a halt at her pussy. I pushed a finger against her clit and she moaned, giving me permission to enter her. I started with just one finger pumping inside her but it soon turned into two, then three.

"Fuck baby you're so wet...and tight" I kept pumping and my mouth found its way to her right nipple. I sucked and nipped at it, it hardened under my mouth. All the while Bella was chanting my name and cursing.

"Do you like that love?" I said "Do you like me pumping my fingers inside of you while I suck your nipples? Answer me Isabella!"

"Fuck yes Edward...I'm going to cum" she came on my fingers and she clenched around me.

I withdrew my fingers and sucked on them, getting rid of her sweet tasting cum.

She moved down near my cock and gripped it in her hand.

"Edward, it's so big...and...Long...and hard" she said. SHIT that was what she said in my fantasy.

"Only for you Bella" I said breathlessly. She started stroking me up and down and I hissed and moaned.

"What do you want me to do Edward?" Bella asked in sexy, sultry voice.

"Suck me baby, Suck my cock until its bone dry" I commanded she looked back down at my dick and leaned forward to lick the pre-cum off it. I moaned.

"Shit Baby"

She griped my cock roughly and she swirled her tongue around the top of it then she licked the underside of it from base to top. I cursed and she took more of me in her mouth, sucking and licking as she went.

She looked up at me from under her long eye lashes and I moaned out loud as she let her teeth rake lightly over me. I was getting close to cumming.

She took me out of her mouth and moved to suck briefly on one of my balls and she fondled the other in her hand.

"Sh-ii-ttt Baby! Oooohhh FUCK" I moaned. She took my cock back in her mouth again and she deep throated me which was my undoing.

"Bella mo-ve I-I'm goi-nng to c-u-um" I groaned in pleasure as her tongue swept over me and swirled around my head again. But she did move and I came in her mouth.

Bella eagerly swallowed every drop I gave her.

"Fuck that was hot baby" I breathed. "Now I want to pound your tight little cunt with big cock" I said. I never thought I would be dirty talker but apparently I was.

She crawled off me and I was about to ask what she was doing but she showed me.

Bella got on all fours so her pussy was up in the air. FUCK! She wanted it doggy style.

"You want it like a dog?" I asked as i leant over and stuck my tongue in her pussy, lapping at her sweet juices. She moaned a_ yes_.

So I thrust my cock into her, and my balls slapped against Bella's clit.

"Fuck Edward Faster" So I started thrusting into her faster and harder.

"Oooh Edward" Bella moaned

"Fuck Bella...you're...so...tight" I said in between gasps of breaths and panting.

I reached down to rub her clit that sent her over the edge and she orgasmed. Her walls clenched around my cock almost painfully.

Which sent me into my own orgasm and I came inside her pussy.

I collapsed on top of her, but still inside her. I finally pulled out of her, my cock limb and satisfied.

Which was when I realised something and I started to panic.

"Bella I didn't wear a condom"

"Edward, don't worry I'm on birth control"

I smiled into her back. I grabbed her and pulled her under the blankets.

This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**What did you guys think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Here are the scenarios **

**Bella finds Edward 'supposably cheating' on her with Tanya; she ditches him and focuses her attention on Robert.**

**Bella gets pregnant (although I do not really like this idea).**

**Bella gets in a life threatening accident.**

**Choose one and the answer in your reviews.**

**Thanks**

**Love **

**FLICK**

**XOXOX**


	4. Spank

**Here is chapter four**

**You guys are great reviewing KEEP IT UP! YOU ROCK.**

**So far one person has chosen that Bella gets into an accident**

**Another has said Bella walking in on Edward cheating on her**

**And ****Obfuscation...**

**Has given me another idea. You're AWE-SOME**

**Bella finds Edward cheating on her and uses Robert Pattinson to make Edward jealous**

**But whether or not Bella gets into a real relationship with RpattZ, I won't tell?**

**And that would have the get the most requests**

**He he**

**Song:**

**If you seek Amy (Izzie) by Britney Spears**

**I really want to add my next story but I want to get this story further through LOL**

**Bella**

When I was four I walked in on Renee and Charlie having sex. I didn't know that was what it was at the time. But I asked anyway.

"Mummy, Daddy what are you doing?" I had asked as I clutched my teddy bear closer

"Having some adult fun, sweetie" Renee said in her 'Isabella baby' voice.

"Can I have _Dult_ fun to mummy?" I said. My mum and dad both giggled and said no.

There 'Adult' fun was what I had been having for the last two and a half months with Edward.

We were closer physically and emotionally as well but I had caught him pashing some girl, who he had said had thrown themself at him. That didn't go down to well and I said I needed more time, he didn't like that either.

Rosalie and Alice new about our little episodes and both shrieked with delight but told me not to get too attached to Edward encase he cheated on me; he was after all a player they told me.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but an arm was gripping my waist like a tourniquet, Edward's arm at that. I gave him a good morning kiss.

"Mmm Bella" he moaned

"None of that you, I've got to get ready I've got a photo shoot with my victorias secret model Sisters" I sung and pushed his arm off my bare chest.

"Come back to bed Love" Edward groaned I just giggled.

"Edward if you get out of bed now I'll let have a shower with me" I said and he sat bolt upright with huge, sleepy, excited eyes.

I turned on my heel and ran to the bathroom, he was right behind me but I got in first and I locked the door on him.

"Not fair Isabella" He wailed in a sad dreary voice at the top of his lungs "Don't tease me like that"

"Hey at least it got you up, you could sleep through a cyclone...and you can have your way in the shower with me tomorrow" I said and he sighed with defeat. I peeked through the key hole to see and eye meeting me back.

"Edward stop spying on me! Nothing's going to happen today Okay?" I cried annoyed

He got up in a huff and left. He trudged down the hall butt naked.

I made my shower quick, I latherer myself in lavender body wash and shampooed and conditioner my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. I walked out in a towel and headed to the bedroom.

I guess, I _should_ give Edward _something_ after I was so mean to him.

"What is this more punishment?" Edward sulked as he spied me in the big fluffy towel.

"No this is giving you a _little_ bit of something"

I said as I knelt down as grabbed his dick. For the fifth time in four hours. This kid was insatiable.

We were interrupted by three quick raps at the door.

"Leave it" Edward murmured as I pulled away

I ignored him and went to get changed. I put on a green lace singlet, a faded denim waist skirt and a pair of green Havana thongs on. **(AN: If you don't know what Havana thongs are, they are a type of flip flops; there the best brand Eva)**

Alice and Rosalie were at the door tapping their feet with their arms folded across their chests.

"What took you so long?" they both quizzed

Edward came up behind me giving me a kiss on the cheek before he strolled out of my pent house and towards the elevator.

They both burst out laughing in the middle of an understanding _'Oh'. _

"Have another sleepover Bella?"Ever since Edward had started calling me that everyone was using that as my pet name.

It was becoming pet hate!!!

"C'mon we've got to get to class; those songs won't get sung by themselves. Plus after today we have a month off school and we want to take a road trip but your coming!" I sighed if I had learnt anything over the past two and half months it was not to argue with Rosalie and Alice. They were a force to be reckoned with.

We arrived at class ten minutes late because Alice wanted to find me some different shoes. So as all three of us stumbled and giggled through the door the teacher turned to us with wide eyes, then they narrowed and he gestured to three seats at the front of the class.

"Sit there" Mr Morton spoke through his teeth; there was a mean teacher at every school.

"Okay everyone today we will be studying modern music, can anyone tell me some of the most famous artists of your generation?" Mr Morton asked

My hand shot up, as well as most of the classes. I saw Edward sitting causally at his desk with a bored expression on his face and his hand in the air.

We all called out our ideas one by one and Mr Morton wrote them on the board.

"Beyonce"

"Eminem"

"Katy Perrie" at that one everyone laughed

"Bella kissed a girl and she liked it" Emmett and Jasper hollered from behind me.

"That's enough you two" Mr Morton said pointing his index finger in there

"Edward do you have a suggestion?" Mr Morton asked trying to keep his voice light but couldn't quite keep the distaste out of his voice.

"Isabella Swan" he said looking at me with a smile, as he winked.

"Ha Ha Edward"

"Well Izzie why don't you sing for class and see if you are up with the elites...or if you're not up to it—" Mr Morton volunteered knowing that I couldn't resist a chance to show off in front of everyone.

"Nah uh....I'll show you I'm up with the elites" Edward was silently chuckling at me, so I walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"None for you!"

"Emmett, Jazzy can you help me sing the guy parts" they nodded, to perform this we had move to the main assembly hall.

Whilst everyone was walking to the assembly hall Edward dragged me aside.

"You didn't mean that thing about me getting none, did you?" He asked with a look of pure panic on his face.

"Maybe" I said giddily as I shrugged his arm off and headed to the costume store room. He trailed along behind me wanting to see what I picked out.

I ended up choosing a black leotard, I added white knee high boots, a white fedora and a red waist belt to finish off the look. I changed in front of him; teasing him, he was going to get a lot worse on stage. I was going to make him jealous too.

We got to assembly hall only to find the whole school sitting there, Headmaster Cullen was up on stage and were speaking about a talent show.

"Everyone because of the events going on in Mr Morton class, I've decided to make it a talent show for the whole school. I will give you till Friday night to perform your act but were going to turn this into an educational activity about stage usage and concerts so today you will be practising two songs tonight, or dance routines." Headmaster Cullen said.

"You have 25 minutes to rehearse, these songs...WILL NOT be performed at the talent show, and the songs you sing will have to be your own"

I turned to see Edward walking up to me with a serene look on his face, trying to hide his curiosity as to what I was performing.

"Do you want to perform a song with me?" He asked trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Sorry Edwin, I'm with Emmett and Jasper" He looked hurt I put my hand on his chest; we were alone I was backstage waiting for Jazz and Em to get here and rehearse. I stood on my tippy toes and leant forward, Edward met me half way and kissed me softly and sweetly with no lust in it, just pure bliss. I opened my mouth to allow hos tongue in and they danced together. He oushed our hips together letting me feel how hard he was from our meant-to-be-sweet kiss. I heard Emmett and Jasper coming from around the corner so we leapt apart, with Edward looking like he was in pain, I giggled at that.

"Hey Baby girl, ready to rock" Edward looked pissed at Emmett's nickname for me, I decided to play it up. I winked at Emmett and his eyes lit up at realisation as to what I was doing, he silently gestured to Jazz about it and his eyes were wide with humour and amusement. I walked co uver to them and i jumped into Emmett's arms and giggled I hysterically.

"I missed you Emmie" He laughed, Jasper playing along cleared his throat from behind me.

"Of course I missed you Jazzy, your my favourite" Edward was fuming by this point in time, his face was red, he was grinding his teeth together and his jaw was so tense that if the wind did change his face might permanently be set that way. I walked over to Edward and gave him a hug, my hand brushed his lower area and I whispered in his ear.

"You're really my Fave Edwin...you don't want me to hurt their feelings do you? I'll give you a treat if you stop sulking" he straightened up and was instantly aware.

He left so Emmett, Jasper and I could practise. It went well and soon everyone was called to perform.

Rosalie was up first she had chosen to sing a sweeter song of hers, and innocent one at that too. Which would have to boys' heart string twanging and have them pawning after her with her 'innocence'. I on the other hand was pulling out my big guns and I was performing the most raunchiest song I had...I hope I don't get into too much trouble for it....

Rosalie walked onto stage wearing a red strapless dress with no backing on it.

She started to sing.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

All the boys were squirming but still applauded Rosalie; she walked off stage and ran over to where Alice and I were standing.

"OMG Rosie that shit was UN- believe- able" I said bouncing up and down on the spot, Edward was eyeing me dubiously.

"Next up is Alice Cullen...singing Hit me up by Gia Farrell!" Headmaster Cullen introduced.

Alice walked onto the stage and waved at the audience. She wore a Black one shouldered dress, with a electric blue waist belt and electric blue jimmy Choo pumps.

She started moving her hips to the beat and winked at Jasper who had moved to sit in the front row; wanting to see his girlfriend rock it out.

_I did cause a commotion  
I can't help but make a scene  
I ain't looking for something preeminent to get at me  
Tell you what it's gonna be  
You better step up your game  
Before you can step with me_

Can't you see me walkin through the door  
Maybe I should turn it up a little but more  
I can't help but feel responsible  
For what the girls hate  
And the boys adore

say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey party with me tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey we been running all night  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
baby baby, just a little bit  
baby baby, just a little more  
baby baby, let me see ya  
walk to me talk to me handle me right

i walk in jaws all be droppin  
It's so electrified  
Don't mean to intend my date  
don't mean to make you loose your mind

if you want this work it for this  
show me that you got what's right  
you better make an impression  
won't get another try

Can't you see me walkin through the door  
Maybe I should turn it up a little but more  
I can't help but feel responsible  
For what the girls hate  
And the boys adore

say hey what's it goanna be tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey party with me tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey we been running all night  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
baby baby, just a little bit  
baby baby, just a little more  
baby baby, let me see ya  
walk to me talk to me handle me right

uhoh hey(x3)  
ohhhhhh

say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey party with me tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey we been running all night  
what's it gonna be tonight  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
come hit me up  
come hit me up!

say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey party with me tonight  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
say hey we been running all night  
come hit me up  
come hit me up  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
come hit me up  
come hit me up

baby baby, just a little bit  
baby baby, just a little more  
baby baby, let me see ya  
walk to me talk to me handle me right

Alice bowed before moving off stage but not without blowing a kiss at Jasper and he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket.

"Aliiii you were great...." Rosalie squealed as we bounced up and down again. Edward mumbled something about girls coming from a different planet and I bounced over to him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow...Bella" he whined like a five year old who had had her hair pulled.

"Stop whining and come with me" I said as I pulled him away, he gave me a wry smile but his eyes were alight with curiosity.

I pulled him into the prop storage room. After I closed the door Edward had turned me around and my back was against the door.

He pushed his hot body up against mine and I felt his very hard erection on my thigh. My hand trailed down his body and I touched him through his pants.

"Oh my poor baby, you must feel very deprived" I breathed against the warm skin on his neck, he let out a whimper and I pulled back and smiled at him before unzipping his pants and pulling down his grey boxer briefs.

"What do you want me to do baby?" I asked as he sat down on a fold out chair.

"Fuck" he said out loud as i pumped my hand up and down his length.

"Suck me" Edward said in a demanding, ice cold tone. It was scary but fucks me, it was turn on.

I breathed on the head of his cock and his dick twitched in anticipation.

"Fuck it! That's it Isabella...Strip and bend over" I gulped and did what he said

I bent over with one on my hand bracing myself against the wall and the other reached in-between my legs and I rubbed my clit needing some form of release. Edward slapped my hand away.

"Dirty girl" he seethed threw his teeth "This is going to hurt Bella, I'm not going to take it easy on you" he said firmly and he slapped my arse, I moaned as his hand made contact with the tender skin on my behind. I liked it rough anyhow.

He bent over me so my lips were at his ear. "Do you know how hard I am? With you bent over and your pink pussy facing me. Glistening with wetness and crying out for me to pound my cock into so hard you won't be able to walk let alone wiggle your arse on stage?" he said and then entered me in one fluid movement. I moaned out loudly. He pulled back and thrust into me again.

All of a sudden we were falling and I landed on top of Edward, who was still inside me.

"Fuck Babe" Edward said "Do you know how fucking hot you look on top of me? I want you like this, Ride me baby"

So I rose off him and then I plummeted myself back down onto his erect cock. I moved up and down on him, rocking slightly, his hands moved to my breasts and he needed them roughly which was my undoing, and I can all over his cock.

He came with me, inside me. I rolled off him and we laid there for another ten minutes before he stood up and then helped me up.

"Fuck that was hot" Edward breathed

"I seconded that" I smiled at him. We got back just in time for me to go onstage, Emmett and Jasper followed suit.

I moved my hips provocatively and started to sing.

_Ya!  
Yeah..._

Aay, shorty.

Emmett:  
You're so sweet

Bella:  
Stranger, A stranger  
Candy from a stranger  


_Jasper came and grinded himself against my arse, he was getting excited er—down there. I smiled seductively up at him._

_Jasper:  
Excuse ma, but you're sick  
Sweeter than a Hershey Kiss  
Come, be my desert in this  
I put my spoon in your dip  
Oooh!  
We got one night only  
Hope you brought some jolly ranchers for me  
Then she told me;_

Bella:  
I don't even know you

But here, I got a snicker for you, here!

Bella:  
What you do to me, I just can't believe  
Oh, you're tempting me  
Candy you're so sweet  
It's been too long  
Oh, it feels so wrong  
Danger, Danger, candy from a stranger

You don't need to sugar coat it  
I got it, and you know it  
All of the pieces with it

Candy from strangers  
Candy from strangers  
Candy from a stranger  
Shorty, have a bite  
I will fill your appetite  
I know your mom said not to  
But, I'll change your life after tonight  
Bet you never tried it, and I guarantee you'll like it  
And I know you can't resist, so don't fight it, don't  
Come give it to me

_What you do to me, I just can't believe  
Oh, you're tempting me  
Candy you're so sweet  
It's been too long  
Oh, it feels so wrong  
Danger, Danger, candy from a stranger_

You don't need to sugar coat it  
I got it, and you know it  
All of the pieces with it

Candy from strangers  
Candy from strangers  
Candy from a stranger  
Shorty, have a bite  
I will fill your appetite  
I know your mom said not to  
But, I'll change your life after tonight  
Bet you never tried it, and I guarantee you'll like it  
And I know you can't resist, so don't fight it, don't  
Come give it to me

[Bridge]  
Britney:  
A stranger

Emmett:  
Come get some

Britney:  
A stranger

Emmett:  
Just like that  
A stranger  
Don't be scared, don't be scared

I took a bow and went off stage, where I was met by Edward.

"No more singing with Jasper, I didn't like him dancing with you"

"Im not yours you can tell me what to do"

"You will be soon enough"

I smiled, kissed his cheek and continued on my way.

**SORRY, SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! I don't know when I will update I want to add another chapter to my other story**

**Gone with the wind.**

**I still want to know what you think of the options I gave you. Heres a recap for new comers, tell me in a review which Idea you want for this story.**

**1. Bella gets pregnant**

**2. Bella gets in a life threatening accident**

**3. Bella catches Edward "Cheating" on her**

**4. (Newly suggested) Bella finds Edward cheating in her so she moves on with Robert Pattinson.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**

**LUV YOU ALL **

**FLICK**

**xoxox**


	5. Life style of the rich and famous

**WE CAME THIRD IN NETBALL..YEE HHAAAWWW. Lol**

**Here's the next chapter...sorry it took so long to up load.**

**Anyway my reviewer of the month is**

**.Twiboyz**

**YOU R AWSOME, UR Review MADE MY DAY. KEEP IT UP X-D**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to original author Stephanie Meyer.**

**Song: Glamorous by Fergie**

**Bella**

All the gang met after the last performance, which was a slutty song sung by the....surprise surprise; the sluts of the school, Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanley. It was '_My Humps'_ by _The Black Eyed Peas_ which was stupid because we were meant to sing our own songs. Not make songs that people who used to really like that song into a national anthem for skanks and hors everywhere. For the most of it Tanya and Jessica and Lauren were all eyeing Edward and winking at him. We were seated in the front row because we weren't allowed to be dismissed until everyone had sung. I nudged Edward when Tanya came right to the front of the stage and kneeled down so she made eye contact with him.

When she sung the line '_in the back and in the front, check em' out' _she turned around so her arse was in his face, but he leaned over towards me and buried his face into my chest.

"Scary" he murmured and I laughed. He looked up at me after Tanya turned around not before giving me a glare. If looks could kill I thought to myself. Edward lifted his head that was still nuzzling into my chest and he looked into my eyes before kissing my lips softly but hungrily, his tongue slid along my lower lip; asking me for excess which I granted. In the end I ended up straddling his lap then Headmaster Cullen came and asked us to come to his office, we each sat down in one of two black leather chairs opposite of his desk.

I sat on the edge of my seat, my manicured nailed dug into the black upholsterer. Whilst I was in my nervous state Edward was completely relaxed and laid back. He slouched in the chair and put out his legs up on Headmaster Cullen's desk, with his arms bent and wrapped at the back of his neck he cracked his knuckles once before letting out a sigh of relaxation and wriggling around in seat, looking the epitome of ease. Head master Cullen looked at him and smirked then looked at me and smiled easily.

"Back again son?" Headmaster Cullen said-WAIT! Did he just say son?

I looked at Edward side-ways and he turned and gave me a nervous-oh-shit-Im-in-trouble-smile. I just glowered.

"I know I'm the headmaster Edward ...but that's no reason for you to play up as much as you can" Headmaster Cullen said

"Um Headmaster?-"he cut me off

"Please Isabella call me Carlisle" then he said softly "Im sorry too Isabella but you and Edward both have detention for you earlier display" I glared at Edward.

Carlisle slipped on some black rimmed reading glasses and looked down at some documents he had in front of him. He looked up after a few minutes, realizing we were still here and then he gestured towards the door silently telling us we could go. I turned on my heel glaring at Edward and stomped out of carlisles office. Slamming the door before Edward could get out; it hit him in the face. He yelped and stepped back.

"Feisty one there son" I heard Carlisle chuckle. I smiled slightly as I continued down the hall and around the corner. I backed up against the wall with my leg out and Edward came racing around the corner, he tripped over my leg turned three summersaults before he landed flat on his back. I stood over him, blocking the light on the ceiling from the vision. I bent down smirking.

"Have a nice trip?" I asked he glared at me before pushing himself up off the floor and standing directing in front of me.

"What the fuck Bella?" he wailed

"How come you never told me Headmaster Cullen was your father?"

"Maybe you should have put two and two together"

"I've told you everything about me...and you fail to tell me Carlisle was your father?"

"Um you never asked" he said now seeing my point of view and he was desperately trying to grab something to stop him from slipping into the whole in which he was falling into.

I just smiled and watched him squirm under my gaze.

"Um if I take you on a date can I be off the hook?" I smiled and licked my lips

"It better be a good date Edwin...I'm_ the_ Izzie after all" I said with a giggle and turned on my heel.

"It will be the best you've ever had" Edward said as he trailed behind me.

We ended up back at my apartment; Edward lunged around on my bed while I got changed in the bathroom. I picked stuff that would be somewhat easy to get off. I chose a baby blue button up tee, a black mini shirt and some blue cork wedge heels with a blue daisy on the front of each.

I came out and Edward wolf whistled as I rolled my eyes.

"This is the easiest thing I have that will come off?"

"Who else are planning on taking it off for?" he sounded angry. I swatted him over the back of his head and reminded him that I had the lingerie shoot today, that kind of made him angry for a reason.

"Are the photographers going to be guys?" he asked between his teeth.

"Duh! I'm not doing a lingerie shoot in front of girls...you can come if you want" I said

His eyes lit up at that although his expression was livid.

"The others are coming as well" he just sighed in frustration as we continued down the hall. When we got outside everyone was waiting by my limousine. Alice and Rosalie had changed their clothes and they were both snickering at my outfit, maybe because it wasn't as 'fashionable' as theirs. They just had to wait when I got to the destination of where my photo shoot was (which I think was maybe the beach) they were going to see how everyone took my fashion style. Hell! In about three days they would be wearing the exact same thing as me.

"Shut up you two, you just jealous because I look better that yourselves" they laughed "Three days" was all I said in response and they gave me an _as if_ look. This time I smirked.

We all piled into the limo and they all marvelled in awe at the interior of the car. The upholstery on the seats was chrome colour leather (fake course! I didn't want dead animal skin in my car). The floor was covered in a plush gold carpet in the middle but around the outsides and under the seats was lights they flashed colours from green to red. It was totally cool, if I do say so myself. At the far end near the front seats was a divider window which divided the driver's quarters from mine and with the press of a button I could wind it down and give him directions on where to take me.

We all bundled onto the sideways seat. I was in-between Rosalie and Alice on one side and all the boys were on the other seat. I reached over Alice and pressed the button down so the window went down.

"Do you know where to go?" I asked my driver.

"Yes Isabella, I do" he replied and then I did the window back up. Gustavo was such a sweetie. His wife was Dina a charming little woman. I adored her; she looked after me when both my mother and father were away on business. She was an Asian woman meanwhile Gustavo was French. Their children were beautiful and exotic, a mix of the two cultures. She had two girls who were twins and I was friends with, they were around twenty now. Lyra was the oldest by two minutes and she made her sister Denise aware of that as often as she could. They were fraternal twins. Lyra had wide eyes, her dad's eyes and they were sky blue her lips were full and pouty and her hair was a platinum blonde (she had dyed it) but she had her mother's small petite body and olive skin. Whereas Denise has her mother's squinty Asian eyes, but still the same pink pouty lips, hers were a little bit fuller than her sisters. Denise had a very statues body, a model one but she was a bit frumpy around her stomach. Her hair was oil slick black and she wore it in a bun every day. There family was beautiful.

I was snapped out of my thinking by Emmett shaking me widely like a rag doll.

"Bella? Are you in there?" he shouted in my face.

"Yes! Im home" I said and everyone laughed.

"Where are we going for the photo shoot" Alice asked jumping up and down in her seat, Jasper smiled and shook his head.

"It's at the beach, I'm promoting their new summer look" Edwards eyes were a blaze and he was sporting some wood down stairs.

We pulled up a little while later at the beach. It was midday and the sun was high in the sky and it was boiling. I ran the back if my hand along my forehead and I sighed. I was sweating like a pig. The ocean was sparkling blue and the sand was a vibrant yellow. Palm trees lined and divided the path that separated the beach to the road. A man in his late 20s came over to where we were all standing.

"Isabella we have been expecting you" he said matter of fatly. He gestured for me and the others to follow him. His name was Rick; _rick_ wasn't the usual organiser or personal assistant I had for this stuff. He told the others to sit down on some of the beaches club towels they had borrowed and not to disturb us whilst we worked. A woman! Thank God! I was used to working with this lady. Beth was in her early thirties, she was unusual in the way she dressed which in her own unique was had made her one of the top designers on the Victorias secret industry. She had purple hair and she wore red contacts, her appearance was also strange. She wore gypsy skirts and blowy shirts. But all this aside she was one of the best designers.

"Bella! Sweetie! Oh I haven't seen you in months. Hurry now you running late"

She ushered me into a windowless marquee that had been put aside for me to change my clothes in. Each garment was hung in one of those clothes protector bags with numbers on them that was the order in which I was going to wear them. The first outfit was a baby yellow sheer lace bra that you could see through and matching cheeky boy- leg panties. I walked over to the hair and makeup artist they gave me smoky eyes and applied some brown shinny lip gloss on my lips before making my hair look all surfy. I was given a pair of white bug eye retro sunglasses and some hoop earrings to put in.

When I walked out all of their eyes were bulging. Even Rosalie and Alice!

"Okay Isabella! We want you in the sand over there" Beth said as she took my hand and lead me down to the shore.

"Okay first off we want to ask you...are you opposed to showing some nudity?" I scoffed

"No it doesn't bother me if I've done playboy this is a cake walk" I said

"Good because some of the shots will require you to be topless, to show off the briefs only, okay?" I saluted and I looked over to were Edward and the others were sitting.

Edward's eyes were blazing again with anger. Emmett and Jasper were staring at my with lustful eyes. Rosalie and Alice smiled at me and when they glanced at their boys they giggled. I waved at them and they wiggled their fingers in a girly response back. I blew a kiss to the boys and I pretended to brand myself and blow the steam off my finger.

The photographer gestured me over to him.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Sam I will be taking your photos "he said. Then it clicked this was _Sam Uley_ he was one of the best in his field. He was the one who had done Vanessa Hudgens nude shoots...Look at the publicity she got!

I sank down onto my knees; I could feel the grainy texture of the sand beneath my legs. Strange enough it felt like exfoliate. I inwardly giggled at that random thought.

"Okay we want you propped up on your for arms and your bum in the air honey, is that okay?" Sam asked. He was much different from some of the other photographers I'd had. He actually asked me whether or not I was opposed to whatever position I was put in, or if I was comfortable with it.

I just muttered a _sure sure_ and got into position. The camera flashed feverously as I focused on the facial aspects.

Sometimes fashion shoots were like roses. Pretty to look at but a thorn in the side to actually do.

**Edward**

The camera clicked feverously as Bella posed raunchier with her every movement.

I was angry.

But so turned on.

But so angry.

But so turned on. Ugh!

I looked over at her angry and sexually frustrated.

She looked over at me then and I let the full fury of my eyes on her. She smirked and blew a kiss to me. The photographer just thought of it at part of her act so his camera clicked like crazy.

"Okay Izzie get into your next outfit" a lady with strange purple lady called and Bella followed her into a windowless marquee.

Dammit! Could this day get any worse?

I jumped up but Emmett pulled me back down.

"Hey dude...where do you think you're going?"

"To see my girl" he froze.

Then blinked once.

Twice

And then a third time...digesting my information.

He punched me in the arm and I grabbed it glaring at him coldly, he just smiled evilly.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Bella were together?" he said this time slapping me over the back of the head.

What was with this guy and hitting people?

Did he treat Rosalie like this? I contemplated

"No we are...er-not exactly a couple more like...how do I put this?-" I paused thinking for a moment "Bed buddies" I said with a nervous smile.

Emmett's face suddenly went from his normal boyish yet brawny expression to one filled with anger.

You know those cartoons where people and animals go red in the face and have steam coming out of their ears?

Well...that's what Emmett kind if looked like now. I think I would have laughed if I wasn't about to be pummelled to death by a morbidly big and agitated grizzly bear.

"I'm not going to hurt you now because that would hurt Bella" Emmett seethed through his teeth and his hand that now had the front of my shirt in his vice bear like grip flexed as he wriggled his fingers. I gave him a nervous smile and I accidently let out a small breath of relief.

"But-"he said. There was always a _but_ in life. "You hurt her...I hurt you. You make her cry, I make you cry or if you say...rip out or break her heart...I will rip out your stomp on it not to mention the rest of you as well" he said before placing my hardly back on my towel then patting me hard on the head. As if I was a dog that had just learnt its lesson.

Bella came out a few minutes later wearing a baby blue lacy g-string and a white button down shirt.

_My guess you say?_

Well I didn't think the shirt was going to stay on for very long.

And it didn't. Bella moved to wear to where she was before and too off her shirt. Leaving her nearly stark naked.

I ground my teeth together as Bella looked over at me and mouthed a sorry.

This time she laid on her back with her arms out at a right degree and to her body.

She pushed her torso (chest mainly) up off the floor. The camera flashed again and again.

"Beautiful baby work it" Sam said as he snapped his camera again. "Spread you legs open a bit"

I had to bite my tongue to stop the list of profanities and curses that were about to flow out of my mouth at any given moment.

_Yeah... he was wishing he could see her with her legs spread open _I scoffed mentally.

She changed a couple more times; thank god they showed more...or rather covered her chest.

She finally finished.

She walked back in the marquee to get changed.

"Dude that was hot" Emmett wailed

"I second that" Rosalie said and we all starred at her bewildered .

"What?" she asked and touched her face. I chuckled and looked away.

Bella came out after about ten more minutes, fully clothed this time. She was dressed in a pair of purple skinny legs, a one shoulder gold skivvy and a pair of gold flats. Every hollered they would meet us by the limo. When she came within arms width I pulled her into my grasp.

"I hated that" I said as I burrowed my head into her shoulder. She swatted my back.

"Oh Edward don't be so melodramatic" I laughed as I led her back to the limo.

Next up night clubbing.

_Oh joy._

**Bella**

We stood examining ourselves in the mirror. Perfect!

Rosalie wore a beautiful dress that was white underneath but kind of had this floral lace design over the top she matched it with a pair of sling back black pumps. Alice wore a dress that stopped at her mid thigh, It was black, backless and had a ruffle go down the front of it, she put on some gold bangles and gold heels to finish her outfit. I on the other hand wore a red dress that was loose at the front and cut down very low I teamed it with matching red heels.

Walla! We were ready.

The boys arrived a little while later. Edward eyes bulged out of his head when he saw me. I ran and jumped into his arms. He planted a hungry kiss on my lips.

"I'm thinking of making you change...this dress is positively sinful" he said as his hand ghosted lightly over my cheek.

"Okay love birds knock it off we want to go" I chocked back a laugh and we all climbed into the limo once again.

We arrived at _The Midnight Sun _about ten minutes later. They knew Alice so we all got in for free.

_It's Party time! _I thought as Edward directed me straight towards the dance floor.

**Sorry.... SO SORRY EVERY ONE....**

**Actually I have several things to apologize for:**

_**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. I just really wanted it to get posted.**_

_**Sorry I took so long to update.**_

_**Sorry for cutting the club scene short. It continues ib=n the next chapter.**_

_***Hides behind chair***_

_**Here are your options again.**_

**1. Bella gets pregnant**

**2. Bella gets in a life threatening accident**

**3. Bella catches Edward "Cheating" on her**

**(Newly suggested) Bella finds Edward cheating in her so she moves on with Robert Pattinson.**

**Tell me what you want to happen in a review if you have an original idea you want tell me as well.**

**So far people are going toward number four.**

**KEEP UP THE REVEIWS GUYS.**

**KAY?!**

**I looovvveee you all**

**Flick**

**xoxoxo**


	6. Just the start

**Heres the next chapter....**

**Starting where I left on the club scene...DUN DUN DUN...**

**After the next couple of chapter I will be selecting your ideas.**

**First I have some people to thank:**

**Reveiwers:**

**Lozzy035**

**Mscullen1325**

**.TwiBoyz(Second time you reviewed...UR AWSOME X-D)**

**Story alerts: **

**Tjmul**

**Favourite story adds:**

**Tjmul (again LOL)**

**BSGknowit all**

**THANK YOU TOO YOU ALL IT'S REALLY APPRECIATED...and to anyone I didn't mention...Thank you as well.**

**Song: Reach by Hillary Duff**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the original author Stephanie Meyer.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward **

The music blasted through the huge speakers that were mounted on the wall. The dance floor was in the far corner and the lights from the ceiling projected funny patterns on the people that invaded the dance floor. It was very modern, with lots of bold colours, mainly red and black.

My arm was wrapped around Bella's waist. She looked up at me smiling innocently as she realised where my staring lay. All the single men's eyes lay on Rosalie, Alice and my Bella; and it drove me crazy. If I had come here with Tanya or Lauren and they were being stared at I don't think I would have even felt a twinge of jealousy. Unlike now when I'm practically about to kill the bastards.

Bella rubbed circles on my back soothingly as we discussed where we were going to sit. We just decided on a secluded booth over in the VIP corner. We piled into the seats and the girls tittered and giggled as Emmett tried to squeeze in to the tiny corner booth.

"I'll just go get the drinks" Emmett declared after not being able to fit. "What do you guys want?" he asked looking away as the girls were still stifling laughter.

"Just something alcoholic" Bella answered for all of us. It was a good thing Emmett was going to get the drinks too, if anyone could pass for twenty one it would be Emmett and his huge weight lifter body. Everyone fell into conversation talking about classes and asking Bella still of her previous life style before she had joined us at the institute. Emmett came back a little while later with the drinks.

We each had two rounds of shots before Alice jumped up and dragged Jasper off the dance. Bella asked if she could be excused to go to the toilets.

"Hurry back" I said as I kissed her hand. She stared at me in awe for a second before turning around and running off to the bathroom.

I watched after her, just to make sure no one from her fan club came over her. I was surprised no one had noticed her.

I was positive I was falling in love with her, I had felt nothing like this for any girl I had dated and I had dated a lot of girls, I had never looked at any of them the way I had Bella. I never stayed up and watched any of them sleep after I had had _it _with them; actually I had not done it with anyone besides Bella so I wouldn't know. And I had no intention of messing with my statement. I had never stayed up at night wondering what they were doing or if they were with someone else. I was never as insecure as I was now.

When you find the one...who I'm positive Bella is. You worry every minute that they never ever find anyone else and you would gladly sabotage any chances anyone else ever had had with them.

I was interrupt from my mental prattling by a nasal voice calling my name.

"Eddie!" the voice cried. I looked up to see who it was. Oh! Not her.

Lauren tried walked over to the table wiggling her hips a little too much, not that she looked attractive in the first place, looking at her now made me realize there was nothing that pulled me towards Lauren. I guess she was just...easy. Her dress was hot pink and clashed with orange-ness of her fake tan, her bleach blonde hair looked yellow-kind of like the colour of the Simpson's skin. Her face was caked with enough make-up to supply a third world country, she chose a colour of foundation that was a couple of shades to light and the few blemishes on her chin looked more pink than they would have had without the make-up, her eyeliner was so thick she looked like a racoon. The front of her dress showed the bottom of her arse sticking out and the front of it showed a line down to her belly button-she was prostitute in the making. I glowered at her skank-y attire.

"What a surprise! I didn't know you were going be here. Did you come alone?" she asked as she tried to sit in the booth. Why anyone let her in the VIP section I'll never know.

"Sorry Lauren but this table is reserved for Bella, I and the others" she knew who I meant by the other. But when I mention Bella's name her face turned sour.

She wasn't very attractive either I said mentally as her fowl face turned into a snarl.

"Oh Eddie, that's kind of you to take Bella along. You know it didn't work" she said winking at me. What was she going on about?

"Oh silly" she said in an extremely annoying voice kind of like a Barbie doll. "Using Izzie to make me jealous" that I laughed at. I looked past her suddenly as a blur of Brown hair whipped around and Bella stormed off.

"Sorry Lauren, you've got the wrong idea I'm only interested in Bella" I said as I got up and tired to look for Bella. She was nowhere to be found and after half an hour I retired to the bar. Emmett was already sitting down with Jasper. Apparently the girls had gone to the bathroom, excluding Bella.

"What's up man?" Jasper said as I plonked down on the bar stool next to him. I scanned the room again, still no sight. I scowled down at the bar bench.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"Nah, sorry man I haven't" he replied just before Emmett spoke up and pointed to a person on the dance floor. All the people on the dance floor had moved out from the middle to make room for the couple in the middle.

It was Bella! She was accompanied by a tall man with russet skin and jet black hair. I recognized him instantly as Jacob Black. They were all over each other and that infuriated me.

Her arms were wrapped behind his neck and his were on her hips. They ground against each other and he leant down to whisper something in her ear.

I couldn't take it any longer. I leapt up from my seat ad marched over to the dance floor. I must have had a scary look on my face because everyone made way and stood aside as I barged past them. They all have livid looks upon their faces.

I tapped Jacob Black on the shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"What do you want?" he asked in a flat dry voice.

"I'm cutting in" Bella moved over towards me and hung herself over my shoulder.

"I was with her first...go find one of your sluts"

"No" I said as I shrugged Bella off my shoulders and walked closer to him, looking down on him. Trying to intimidate him, he was only a head shorter than me.

"I came here with Bella and I will be the one leaving with her" I seethed threw my teeth.

At that something punched me in the eye and I went flying to the floor.

"You dickhead!" Bella cried and then I heard a sickening cracking noise.

"You bitch! You broke my nose" I looked up to see Bella staring smugly at Jacob and Jacob looking at her with furious eyes while clutching his nose as blood spurted out of it. She turned to look at me and knelt down to the floor prodding at the eye Jacob had punched.

"Come on sweetie" Bella cooed as she pulled me up and we walked hand in hand to the bar.

"Hey...Can we get some ice for this guy" Bella said loudly a older man with bright blue hair gave a frozen sponge in a snap lock bag wrapped in a paper towel. We moved back over to our booth.

"For a top notch club you'd think they would have better medical facilities than this" Bella mused as she put it on my eye and I groaned at the contact of the ice at the burning skin of the already there bruise. The others joined us soon after.

"That was a great hit Baby gal...I could hear the snapping from the bar" 'Baby gal' was Emmett's new nickname for Bella, much to my dismay.

"So are you guys official yet or what?" Jasper blurted

"How did you know about us?" I asked in return

"It's kind of hard not to notice you guys are an item, Have you seen the way you guys look at each other, the lust that comes off you guys when you're in the same room. Or maybe it was just your little display in the auditorium" he smiled wryly and Bella giggled nervously.

"Well I was going to do it in a more romantic way, but now the cat's outs the bag" I said winking at Bella "Will you be my girlfriend Isabella Marie Swan?"

She looked at me, blinked twice and then squealed before throwing her arms around me

"Yes I will Edward" she whispered in my ear and I smiled hugely.

The others cheered and Rosalie wolf whistled Bella laughed and slapped her in the arm.

"Let's have a celebratory dance" Bella ordered and I compiled immediately. Man! I was whipped by this girl.

We all found ourselves on the dance floor again dancing on the centre of the floor amongst the throng of moving bodies. All the bodies packed together made it hot, moist and sweaty and Bella's body was pushed up against me. Her arms were around my neck and mine rested on her thighs. I bent down and started planting small kisses along her neck. She moaned into my touch and she pushed her chest into mine. Causing me to become excited...downstairs.

"God Bella...I need you so bad baby" I moaned into her shoulders as I nuzzled her neck.

"Let's go then" she took my hand and we walked to the exit. It was hard to hold onto her hand as we were both sweaty and perspiration kept trickly down my forearms to my hands. I lost at one point but she was waiting by the exit. The others were back in the VIP booth.

I saluted at them and Jasper and Emmett hooted at me while Alice and Rosalie were doubling over at laughter at something behind me. Bella stood up suspiciously straight when I turned back to her. She smiled a dazzling smile. It was a first for her she never smiled that big and her extra white teeth, her eyes formed a squint and she looked beautiful.

I put my arm around her waist as we exited and we got into the limo. Our drive back to Bella's pent house dorm was filled with lots of fore play. Lots of hanky panky, touching here and there and a full on make out session. We stumbled out of the car when we arrived at the dorms.

Bella told the driver to go back to pick up Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. We stumbled up the stair giggling all the way.

We got to the door and I took the key from Bella. I was so anxious and flustered I couldn't gt it in the door. Bella took my hand and guided it into the keyhole. I picked her up, kicked the door closed with my foot and took Bella to her bedroom. I striped down to nothing and sat on the bed with my hand wrapped around my cock. I started pumpimg my length as I watched Bella stripping out of her clothes. She turned around when she was just left standing there clad in a black lacy g-string.

"Uh-uh Baby that's my job" Bella cooed as she sauntered over to me. I kissed her hard and I pushed my tongue into her mouth. Bella was straddling my leg and I could feel her wetness leak onto my leg as she rocked against it.

"Roll over baby" I gasped and she rolled over so she was lying on her back with her legs spread open for me. Her pussy was pink and glistening and her wetness leaked out of her, making a nice lubricant so my cock could easily pump out of her.

"Where do you want to baby?" I asked as I moved over to her boobs and started sucking her nipple. My tongue swirled around her hard peak making it even more erect. I bit down genteelly and she finally responded.

"Here baby" Bella and her hand moved down to her pussy as she rubbed her clit with her thumb and pumped her fingers into herself. I pulled her fingers out of her and moved my face in-between her legs.

"Do you want my tongue in your tight cunt?" she moaned and I extended my tongue out and flicked her clit.

"God yes" she breathed at that was all the permission I needed, I plunged my tongue into her into her pussy. It swirled and lapped at her entry. Bella's body begin to shake with her on coming orgasm so I pulled my tongue out of her and shoed my cock into her. I began to pump in and out of her and soon we were both orgasming. I collapsed on top of her.

"Best celebration sex ever" she sighed into my neck as we both fell asleep.

_Preview of next chapter_

_The hand extended out towards me_

"_Fuck off Edward" I cried_

_I pushed my way through the campus crowd. I could still hear his hollow calls as I drove away._

**There ya go...sorry the club chapter wasn't as long a ya wonted it...i was in a hurry to post this.**

**Ive chosen whats going to happen next and one of the events you picked is going to be put into the next chapter.**

**Cya everyone**

**Luv Flick**

**xoxo**


	7. Your The One

**I would like to apologize that I haven't written lately...I have had writers block but an anonymous reviewer by the name of **_**Jackie**_**, got me writing again.**

_**Jackie**_**...thanks that was one of the best reviews I have had in a long time. Xoxox**

**Also read this story I thoroughly enjoyed it**

**By Sam the 5 is silent....It's an awesome story...**

**I also have another thing to apologise for...because I haven't update in a while it's a bit delayed.**

**I had a fight with my sister who also had a fan fiction account on here, and we got into a fight so she got revenge on me by hacking into my account and ending flames to people so they would want to read my story. Sam the 5 is silent was a person I could track down and apologizes for the flame that was sent via my account. So if anyone else has received a flame from my account I would like to apologize.**

**SORRY.**

**The song for this chapter is Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight...I just like messing with them.**

* * *

_You make me feel so high  
You're love is like sunshine  
You had me at hello  
Don't mind if I say so  
So before it fades away  
I got one thing left to say  
You're love is like sunshine  
It's like sunshine_

**Bella**

My eyelids fluttered open and the sunlight shone violently through my bedroom window, I had to blink a couple of times till my eyes adjusted to the light. My mind replayed all the events that happened last night.

The club

Seeing Edward with Lauren

Me dancing with Jacob

Jacob being punched in the face by me

Edward asking me to be his girlfriend

Even though the way Edward asked was a little unorthodox at least he had asked me. Of course I had said yes. I was so far taken by him; I had never felt this way before with many of my boyfriends, never with Tyler, Chace or Kellan. I thought maybe I was falling in love with him. He had changed so much for me over such a short period of time; I know love when I feel it, I'm not stupid. I had seen it portrayed in movies, books and plays and I thought I had the feeling down pat. But being with Edward was different, when I was dating chace he was so sweet and I thought I was in love with him. But I wasn't because what I felt for Edward was love, I was sure of it. Whenever he smiled at me crookedly I swooned and whenever he touched me or kissed me my knees went weak.

I stretched, flexing my arms to try and get some stiffness out of them. Geez Edward was insatiable

My boyfriend's (_Swoon_) arms flexed and tightened around my bare stomach. I sighed heavily which caused Edwards sleepy face to scrunch up and he moved himself so he was now practically on top of me. This new position had Edward's legs entangled with mine and he was using my breasts as pillows.

"Bella...love you" Edward mumbled in his sleep.

"I love you too Edward" I whispered in his ear and he smiled slightly as his arms tightened around my neck. He must have heard me because he woke up. His eyes blazed with curiosity and confusion.

"What did you just say?" I looked down at my naked body and I blushed. I felt tears sting my eyes, I felt stupid. Edward put a finger under my chin and coaxed my face up to look him in the eyes.

"Did you say you loved me?" Edward said his eyes were wickedly amused and he had an arrogant smirk on his face. I took one look at his expression and I scooted over to the other side of the bed, pushing him off me and grabbing the sheet and wrapping around myself. Traitor tears started running down my face. I or rather he had just heard I was in love with him and he had teased my feelings. I felt degraded and stupid but most of all hurt that he could make fun of something as serious as my feeling for him.

"Hey! Hey Bella what's wrong?" Edward said in a worried tone. He tried to pull me back to him but I elbowed him in the chest.

"Gaah" he cried and I lay down, pulling the blanket over my head. The tears were flowing freely now and small whimpers and sobs escaped from within me. Edward pulled the blanket off me but I just rolled onto my side so he couldn't see my face. He grabbed me and positioned me so I was sitting cross legged in front of him. I pulled the blanket back up so it was covering my bare body.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Y-you don't care" I stuttered

Edward looked angry and I looked away from him but he just pulled my face back so I was looking him in the eyes. He put both his hands on either side of my face and held it there so I would move. To any onlooker would think that Edwards touch was hurting me as I winced, but no it wasn't from his hold, Edward stroked my left cheek with his thumb and his look softened.

"Baby? Bella what on earth would make you think I didn't care for you?" he said

I sighed; deciding it was better that I tell him the truth.

"You heard that I loved you, because I do...I have never felt this way toward anyone" I spat, as if it were a bad thing. "— You heard me say it and instead of saying you love me back or telling me you felt similar you teased me because of my feeling for you. I feel rejected that you do not feel the same way for me—"Edward cut me off by pressing his lips to mine sweetly and tenderly.

I pulled back and glared at him...now feeling like a 5c hooker.

"Bella, I do feel the same for you...it's hard for me to say it considering my past with women. I never had sex with them but that didn't mean that I was never sexual with them. I never gave myself to them because even though I was a player, I wanted to wait for someone I wanted to spend my life with. Someone I loved and I gave it to you. This means I do care for you, I love you Bella. You're it for me. Please don't doubt my feeling for you."

Now I just felt stupid, not realising it before.

"Why were you teasing me then?"

"I wasn't I just found it funny that someone as beautiful and smart and witty like you would love someone like me" I blushed and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you Isabella Swan"

"I love you Edward Cullen"

I had another photo shoot today. Not for Victoria's secret but for Vouge. It was there high school prom edition. So no skanky lingerie for me today, much to Edward's delights.

We had a shower together which went a little over time because Edward was trying to conserve water. Then we had to leave for class. The photo shoot wasn't till about four thirty which meant after school I wouldn't have as much time as I like to get ready.

I finished drying myself off and I got changed into a pair of skinny jeans that had huge rips at the knee and a white singlet that had a midnight blue one over the top that had slashes in the side. On my feet I wore a pair of black peep toe heels. When I walked out into the lounge room everyone was sitting down on the love seats. Jasper wolf whistled which caused Edward to shoot daggers at him and growl. Yes, you heard me her growled.

I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist and I looked up into his eyes. Edward was very tall like 6"5'. He looked down at me smiling slightly and he calmed down under my gaze.

"Bella what time is you photo shoot?" Rosalie asked eying me sceptically.

"Um four thirty"

"Oh no that meant we will only have an hour and a half to get ready" Alice cried dramatically.

"Suck it up pixie" I said and Rosalie snicked "Rosalie and I would only need ten minutes and we would look fabulous. Isn't that right Rosie?"

"You bet" Rosalie said with a wink. Alice just chuckled and scoffed,

"You could put on a hessian bag and still be beautiful Bella" Edward said.

"Someone's trying to suck up" Emmett boomed

"It's not sucking up if it's already true"

"I agree" I said arrogantly and Edward barked a laugh before pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Come on love birds. We better get to class before we get into trouble"

The day passed by fast until we were in vocals (singing). Today we were singing ballads we had to write within ten minutes. My song was called _when she cries_ and it was about my friend Leah Clearwater who abused throughout her childhood and made it famous until she fell in love with a man named Sam Uley. We all walked into the auditorium where we sang at the end of each lesson. I was first.

"Miss Swan is you ready?" the teacher called from the back of the room.

I nodded and took the microphone off the stand.

_Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries

Today she's turning sixteen  
Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
She's pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories that scars leave  
She says, "maybe making me bleed  
will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"

I closed my eyes and sang this song with all the passion I could muster.

_This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you  
_

I was crying small tears now, revelling in my friends painful past.

_  
Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries_

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries

Everyone clapped and applauded and I just bowed and walked off the stage into Edwards awaiting arms.

"You sang beautifully Bella" Edward breathed, his breath swirling around my face making my head swim. Everyone else had a turn and there beautiful voices floated throughout the auditorium.

After class we all met up in the parking lot, none of us could be bothered changing our clothes; except the Alice. I envied her for her funny little attitude sometimes.

We all piled into the limo and Emmett and Alice went straight over to the mini bar.

"Geez Alice where do you put it all?" Rosalie scoffed

Alice just smiled cheekily with her mouth full of cheddar cheese slices I sighed and buried my head into Edward's shoulder; he put his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. We sat like that for the entire ride until we reached the studio. Jane Volturi was in charge of this shoot and she met us outside the studio. Her neat shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back off her face and into a French braid. She wore dark lip stick and lots of black eye makeup. She dresses in a long Asian style dress that was black with red swirls on it. But despite her gothic, depressing outlook she still had the face of an angel.

Jane just nodded and gestured for us to follow her. She led us into a studio with red brick walls and had a high ceiling with visible support beams; it was very generic.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were all lead to a small bleacher that they all sat down on whilst Rosalie lingered and buzzed around the camera crew asking questions on how a photo shoot worked.

Jane and I walked away and threw to glass doors to the changing rooms. I looked over my shoulder before following Jane into one of the rooms. Edward was looking at me meaning fully I blew him a wink and a kiss before ducking into the room.

"Okay this rack has all your clothes on it. The bag covers have numbers on them so you know which ones to where. Start with one, followed by two, three and the—" Geez did she think I was dumb or something.

"Lemme' guess Four?" she just scowled at me, not looking so anglic anymore.

"Do not get them mixed up and most importantly do not get a single spec on these clothes or Vouge will be suing you" she said trying to size me up as she put her hand on her waist pushing her hips out to one side and sticking her nose up in the air.

"Oh Honey—" I cooed " The head of Vouge is like my mom's best friend...You remember who my mother is right? Does Renée Dwyer ring any bells? Y'know she's worked with your mum a lot over the past couple of years...so if anyone will sue someone it will be me suing you!" I said firmly.

Jane just huffed before adding "Hair and make-up is down the hall to your left. I snickered.

I went over to the rack and unzipped the first bag. The dress was beautiful. The dress was a sexy bright Cobalt blue. It had a sweet heart neckline and a pleated bodice. It had a black halter neck tie which contrasted with the empire waist line and the small side cut outs. Under the bag was a pair of matching colbat blue peep toe heels with a bow at the back. I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. The dress was very form fitting and clung to body moderately tightly. I didn't know where Edward would like the tightness though.

I swivelled and looked at myself in the mirror some more before Jane burst through the door.

"We can't do the photo shoot" she shrieked in a harpy cry with tears rolling down her cheeks "Oh shit! I'm going to get fired"

"Why?" I asked as I grabbed her shoulders to stop her from pacing a trench in the floor.

"James can't make it, we need a male model for this shoot"

"Use one of the boys sitting out there"

"You mean the ones that came in with you" she said looking at me with an incredulous expression.

"Yeah...I guess I mean they are really good looking"

She smiled a gigantic smile at me

"You know Izzie I might have underestimated you" I just gave her small smile a she left to get the boys measurements. I followed her out of the room but I went in the opposite direction to the hair and makeup room.

I walked through and everyone stiffened then stopped, if they were gossiping they stopped and if they were slouching over they immediately stood up straighter. I could smell the fear coming off them.** (AN: I thought was just something random to put in. Ha).** All except Dimitri didn't move he bounded towards me and embraced me in a bone crushing hug. Dimitri was my personal hair and makeup designer so he was used to my antics.

"Dimye...I...Can't...Breathe" I gasped as he released me from his tourniquet grasp.

"Oh sorry Izzie" he said sniffling I just slapped his arm playfully and went to sit in a hot pink swivel chair.

"Okay Iz, close your eyes you know I don't like people seeing my work until its done" he said and I huffed as I closed my eyes. An hour later Dimitri told me I could open my eyes, which I did and I gasped when I saw myself.

My hair was stripped so it was brown with honey and ash blonde highlights in it. It was more heavily layered and my hair draped over my right eye. My lips were rose red and my eyes were dark with thick black eyeliner and eye shadow coating my eyes. I looked hot. Even if I do say so myself.

I went out into the main part of studio, Edward and the others still sat on the bleachers. Edward looked at me with glazed eyes before suddenly looking sad. I also noticed Jasper wasn't sitting with them.

"Looking for me?" Jasper called behind me I turned around and Jasper was standing behind me in a black suit with a blue tie that was similar in colour to my dress. I ran up to him squealing and jumped on him wrapping my lags around his waist. Something of his pressed into me and I smirked.

Poor little Jazzy turned on by my charms. But wasn't everyone.

I slid off him and turned around to see Edward fuming and shooting daggers at Jasper. I sighed as I walked over to Edward I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall into another room. No one objected to this. The walls in this room were blue but the skirting boards and the ceiling were a dusty grey colour. There was a small fridge in this room and a black leather love seat and a big plasma TV.

Edward sat down on the love seat with his face in his hands, after a couple of minutes of silence her motioned me over to him. I stood in between his open legs and Edward placed his hands on my hips and rubbed his cheek against my lower abdomen.

I sat down in his lap as he began to speak. "Bella I love you. You're so beautiful that it makes me want to cry to be near you. I don't deserve you, I haven't had a relationship like this before. I cant't loose you" he said.

"Edward you won't loose me"

He just gave me a peck on the lips before standing up and we went back to the now prom looking room.

"Its only you Edward" I whispered in his ear before I went to find Jasper in the throng of photo extras.

*#*

REALLY SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING GUYS BUT I COULDN'T FIT YOUR VOTE INTO THIS CHAPTER AFTER I PUT MORE CHAPTERS UP AND ALL THST JAZZ ILL PUT IT IN THEY NEED A FEW MORE TENDER MMNTS.

PLZ REVIEW GUYS I NEED THEM…..


	8. Alive and then Dead

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I have been away again and have had no access to a computer...**

**I only got two reviews for that last chapter...come on guys it's a two way street here...If I push you got to pull...Um Sorry but this is going to be a bit of a short chapter cause I hadn't posted anything in a while and I wanted to get something out.**

**SO I NEED MORE REVEIWS....**

**The story for this is Battlefield by Jordan Sparks**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.**

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love _

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

**BPOV**

Everything in my life was perfect at the moment. I was young, wealthy and beautiful. I had the greatest group of friends who in the six months I have been at the Cullen Institute of Performing Arts have stood by me and everything I have done, and one super hot boyfriend I loved to death. I think being in this place with all these amazing people is changing me into a better person. Im not as self absorbed as I used to be and apart from Renee and Charlie I now have wonderful people I put before my own needs.

Last week I had met up with Catherine Hardwicke the director of the new movie I was staring in; Midnight Sun, I was going to play Ella a girl who stupidly puts her life at risk by falling in love with a vampire named Edwin. I also met Robert Pattinson who was going to be my on screen lover. He was so sweet he kissed my hand and was very gentlemanly. We rehearsed the kissing scene on a couch and I have to admit there chemistry, very close to what I felt with Edward.

My alarm blared, it was time to get ready for school, I wasn't going to be able to see Edward till lunch.

I sighed heavily as I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I pulled down a bowl and some cereal. I made myself some coffee as well. Today was going to be a slow day for me. Wednesday was hump day; or the middle of the week and I was supposably meant to be travelling down into a blissful weekend from here. But I was still had a case of Mondayitis. I finished breakfast and then headed to my room to get changed. I decided on a pair of dark wash skinny leg jeans with a blue one shoulder tank top and a pair of matching ballet flats. I pulled my hair back into a messy pony tail and I slid on a blue headband. I grabbed my backpack and my sun glasses and I walked out the door. I decided I would go and see Edward; he was usually in the auditorium in the mornings.

I walked across campus and saw Rosalie and Jasper standing outside the main building. They smiled as I walked over to them.

"Hey Bella, where you headed?" Jasper said drawing out his southern accent in the end.

"Oh just to see Edward" I said with a smile. I must be head over heels, the mere thought of him made me beam.

"Oh well we will see you in first class" Rosalie said smiling warmly at me. I pushed past them and turned and waved as I continued on my way. I entered the building and steered the hallways until I entered the auditorium.

"Hey baby I'm her—"the words stopped at once at what I saw. Tanya was straddling Edward and they were making out! They broke apart gasping for breath and I just stood there with wide eyes and a jaw that had dropped to the floor. I wanted to scream, to break something, to kill Tanya but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a sharp gust of air. That got they're attention. Tanya smirked at me evilly. Edward looked like me only more trapped.

"Bella" he yelled but it was too late I was already out the door. I ran, I ran for my sanity, for Tanya's life and most importantly from Edward. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Edward had just run out of the auditorium but he had run in the opposite direction.

I let out another strangled sob as I ran out of the building. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Angela were on the other side of the court yard. They were laughing and happy and in the land of rainbows and faeries and all things gay on planet love. They looked over to me running and they smiled as I ran to them but they soon faded as they saw my distressed face.

I ran directly past them as I pushed on, picking up the past.

"Bella" Edward hollered from behind me.

"Keep him away from me" I yelled at the others as Jasper and Emmett got in his way. Rosalie and Alice were hot on my heels. I pushed myself harder and I don't know how but my legs pumped faster and faster and I gained more distance between us. I didn't want to speak to Edward or Alice or the others I was being stupid they had had nothing to with it but I couldn't what if they took me back to Edward.

I reached my Black Sedan ( my emergency car) and I jumped into the driver's side. I put the keys into the ignition and I reversed out of the parking lot. I didn't know where I was going but it was away from here. The school was in New York, New York was a big city with lots of average black cars like mine they couldn't find me. My phone buzzed and Robert flashed across the screen.

"Hello" I said through thick tears.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Robert asked immediately concerned.

"He cheated on me" was all I said.

"Would you like to meet up for coffee and talk about it?" he asked in a soft voice

"Yes "I said I really needed a good friend.

"Ok Can you meet me at star bucks on Fifth Street"

"Ok" I said and snapped my phone shut and drove down the street and around the corner and parked my car. I got out, locked it and then headed across the road. Robert was sitting on a bench outside the cafe and when he saw me he got up and rushed towards me.

"Oh Bella, its okay" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his chest and cried out. It hurt so much. It felt like he had ripped out my heart stabbed it, locked it in a chest and threw it into the ocean. Robert just rubbed my back lovingly and murmured things in my ear. After a few minutes I pulled away sniffling and embarrassed.

"Im sorry, I've ruined your shirt" I sniffled and ducked my head feeling completely stupid.

"Oh Bella It's okay" he grabbed my hand and we walked into star bucks. We sat down in one of the far corner booths, Robert got up after he was sure I could hold myself together for a while and returned a few minutes later with to hot coffees.

"Thanks Robert" I said and gave him a small smile.

Robert captured my hand that was resting on the table with his own and he gave me a sad smile.

"I'm here for you...do-do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he traced small circles on the back of my hand.

I let out a long sigh " I suppose it might do some good to talk to someone about it" So I told him of how Edward and I met. How after a few days I jumped in the sack with him. When I told him Edward used to be a player his other hand clenched in a fist so tight I could see his tendons stretching against his knuckles.

"Im not going to say anything...I don't believe it's my place though, But I do know one thing?" he said looking down at his lap before peering up at my curious yet still sad face.

"What's that?"

"You deserve better than him...Someone who wouldn't cheat on you...Someone who genuinely cares for you!?" he said giving me a sideways look.

"Maaybe" I said in a shaky voice. I didn't want to leave Edward but today he had broken my heart and had shown me he was incapable of change.

"Maybe I need to do something to cheer up?" I said changing the subject.

"We could go to central park" he suggested I nodded my head eagerly; I really did need a distraction.

"Well let's go" he said taking my hand and pulling me from the booth.

Once we were outside we started walking to his car that was parked nearby, I suddenly stopped and he turned around to look at me warily.

"Um I drove my own car, its parked right across the road. Would you mind terribly if I drove my own car?" I asked plus I needed to reapply my makeup I was sure I looked like a racoon at the moment. He just smiled and told me to go ahead. I looked both ways and when I thought it was safe to cross I ventured onto the road.

Suddenly everything stopped and started moving in slow motion as adrenaline trickled into my veins. A car came speeding around the corner at such a high speed I barely had enough time to move my foot. I turned and looked at Robert, knowing what my fate was going to be. I watched his beautiful face contort into one of horror as he became rooted on the spot. I gave him a small sick smile before the car ploughed into me.

I fell down, my eyes still locked on Robert, both of my legs crunch and shattered and my right arm twisted disgusting behind my head and then my head hit the ground. Another car camp rushing down the street directly after the previous car. The owner saw me but didn't have time to stop as it tyres ran over my stomach making me cough up blood.

As the tyres rolled off me and the car skidded around in a sharp U-turn I looked at Robert as he just stood there motionless before screaming my name.

I smiled at him as my eyelids closed; who knows? Maybe if I been alive longer Robert and I would have dated. But no I loved Edward too much. I know I shouldn't after what he did but I do.

"Tell Edward I love him" I said as I saw Robert finally reach me.

"No STAY AWAKE BELLA...STAY AWAKE" He screeched.

But it was too late. My eyelids lowered my head drooped and I died.

**SORRY GUYS PLZ DONT HATE ME..I left you with a major cliff hanger there....**

**Pl z review...the ppl that do really make my day**

**Thank you all**

**Love Flick**

**xxoo**


	9. In these Small Hours

**I am so happy right now**

**You guys gave that reviewed made my day....**

**Keep it up....**

**MY NEW PENNAME IS FamiliarTasteOfEdwardsPoison**

**I am soo sorry this chapter is short and that I left you with that horrible cliff hanger but I just wanted to get this chapter out and ease your suspense. **

**Im going off the Rails at the moment guys so it's kind of hard to update...I have school, Ballet, TAFE, a writing course and Im in the midst of planning my birthday so sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

**Song: How to save a life by The Fray **

* * *

**APOV**

Edward told us what happened, Tanya had jumped him and Bella had come into the room as Tanya had just come onto him and jumped to the wrong conclusion and had run away. We told Carlisle Bella had run off all he said was give her some time she will be back and if she didn't it would be easy to find her, after all she was Isabella Swan. We all walked back up to our dorm my hand was entwined with Jaspers and Rosalie clung onto Emmett, I looked over my shoulder at Edward and he looked so hopelessly broken; we knew it wasn't his fault but we were all a bit angry with him deep down. He was looking down at Emmett and Rosalie's entwined hands with narrowed jealous hands as he unclenched his fists, no doubt missing the warmth of Bella's hand in his.

I suddenly had a cold as death shiver run down my spine and I shuddered.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked me bringing us and everyone else to a halt.

"Nothing, just this cold weather" I said wearily hoping he brought my lie. Bella was missing and now I had a bad feeling something had happened to her, Jasper didn't need my petty problems as well.

"Well let's get back to the dorm before you catch a cold okay Darling?"

I just nodded my head and we continued to march towards the building. We climbed the stairs with heavy hearts and when we reached the dorm we went and sat around the TV; we were only watching to pass the time. The news was going on about some miracle treatment for something or rather when a breaking news story interrupted. My stomach did flip flops and I froze. I knew something bad was going to happen.

"This is a breaking news story" said a lady with dark russet skin and black oil slick hair said. "Im here on the scene where apparently Isabella Swan was struck in a hit and run accident" We all gasped and I let out a hysterical sob. Edward melted to the floor.

"Robert Pattinson was with Isabella when the event took place, Robert can you tell us what happened?"

Robert looked heartbroken; his features were the same as Edwards.

"Um she crossed the road to get to her car and then...then a car came flying around the corner and hit her, followed by a second" he let out a sob and the reporter quickly moved away from him.

"But it appears now they have her heart going again, she's is in a critical condition and now as I speak they are putting her into the back of the ambulance to take her to hospital" We breathed a little more easily after she said that. We all ran down the stairs and people passing us gave us funny looks.

We pilled in the car and drove to the Mercy West Hospital. Edward was quiet the whole way he had yet to even make a noise since the news report. Jasper kept a blank face as he drove; he was the most composed out of all of us. Emmett and Rosalie sobbed silently and embraced each other fiercely. We didn't even park properly as we arrived at the hospital. We all just jumped out and ran to the entrance. Inside the reception there was a whole room filled with people from all different news channels, some were even foreign. We pushed past and got to the counter.

"Excuse me?!" I said to the bleached blonde tramp that sat behind the counter filling her nails "We are looking for Isabella Swan?"

"'Im sorry Ma'am but only Family is allowed into the waiting room, she's in surgery right now" the girl said flicking her hair over her shoulder and sneering at us.

Edward suddenly pushed in front of me "Excuse me but I am her fiancée and these are her relatives so I think we are allowed to get through" he grabbed my hand and we all horridly pushed through the double doors. There in one of the waiting chairs was a man with unruly brown hair and brown eyes. He peeked at us through his fingers; it was Robert Pattinson.

I ran up to him. "Robert you don't know who I am but Bella is one of my best friends...Please tell me what's happening?" I said as I knelt in front of him and took his hands pleadingly in mine. If this had occurred under any other situation I would be ecstatic to meet Robert my best friend's life hang in the balance. He sighed deeply before Jasper placed me on chair next to him.

"She never stops talking about you guys" he stated "She is now in surgery according to the doctor her right leg is completely snapped in half so they have to fix up that. Umm—"Robert was struggling to get everything out "her right arm had been badly dislocated they put it back in place in. At the moment she had internal bleeding and a brain haemorrhage so they have to relieve the pressure on the brain and stop the bleeding...you should have seen her, she just lay there not moving she had cuts on her and she was just so pale and disfigured it was scary...it made me realise I—I can't loose her"

Edward suddenly woke up from whatever trance he was in before.

"You bastard stay away from her she is mine" and then he jumped at him.

Robs chair fell backwards and Edward straddled him and started laying into him.

"Stay away from her" Edward cried

"No you're the dickhead that cheated on her" Robert said as he rolled them over and he laid the punches into Edward.

Emmett pulled him off Edward, who tried to scrabble after them but Jasper and Rosalie grabbed Edward.

I was just glad Bella wasn't her at the moment to see this.

Little did I know that it would be another six months until she would open her eyes?

* * *

**Im so sorry that chapter was so short but I was running out of time to get it posted...**

**THERE IS ONE MONTH UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY....**

**Yes that's right people I am an April Fool...3**

**Please Review guys I really need some more...**

**And to people like **

**Matt-who was an anonymous reviewer**

**Jacquelineadorable5**

**Revivetheworld**

**Lulu- Another anonymous**

**Gcant2**

**Colla-poppin**

**but I would especially like to thank Iozzy035 she has reviewed for nearly ever chapter I have written.**

**So Iozzy035 and everyone else that reveiws...xx**

**Love flick xx**


	10. Horror

**AN**

**Thanks for the review guys...please keep it up...let's try to get to 100**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.**

**Song: All around me by Flyleaf**

**EPOV**

Every day it was the same old story.

She just lay there motionless. Only the rise and fall of her chest indicating she was alive or rather looked somewhat alive. It was nearly six months after the accident and she had not moved, there was no sign she was going to wake up. The doctors warned us shortly after they placed her into the induced coma there was a risk that she may not wake up for a long period of time. It was because her body needed to heal. Her skull was still bandaged but it was pretty much all better now; the doctor was going to take the bandages off in a few days.

I was sitting by Bella's bedside I took her hand and cradled it in-between my hands.

"Bella—"I paused " I know I say this every night, but I am sorry. I'm sorry I let Tanya kiss me, I'm sorry I didn't run fast enough to catch up with you, I'm sorry I let you get into that car... It should be me in the hospital bed not you" I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" I whispered and left the room leaving my soul behind.

**? POV**

The girl lay there still just like any other night. It was the same old story for the nurses. Go in, change her drip, feed her then leave and repeat it in an hour.

The red haired nurse thought this job was tedious, she could have been out with her friends but instead she was working night shifts at the hospital. The girl checked over Bella making sure she was alright and then just like every night she took a seat in the uncomfortable plastic white chair by the bed. The same chair the boy with the bronze hair always sat in. The girls at the nurses' station all gushed and gossiped about him like idiots even though most of them were old enough to be the boy's mother. But Victoria was more observant than the other bimbos she saw that in his eyes was a great sadness, she saw the love and adoration that shone through when Edward looked down at the immobile girl on the bed in front of her.

Victoria was always keeping an eye on the super stars door, paparazzi were always trying to sneak in or find out the latest on her condition. Either way there was always a new article on the girl made up or not on the cover of every gossip magazine out there.

Bella's parents were rarely there. Too wrapped up in their own lives to give a damn about their own daughter. It was sad, the girl's mother only showed up once and she cried crocodile tear before leaving the room so she could make a phone call to her personal assistant and arrange her next photo shoot. Her dad was a little bit more compassionate he stayed by her all night and didn't leave until he was forcefully removed from the room. But he still came back once or twice every week.

Victoria stood and moved closer to the bed. Bella or Izzie Swan was always a party girl but here or now in her sleeping form she looked angelic and peaceful. She looked innocent. The left side of her face was still swollen even though the accident was months behind them it still took a while for effects of it to die down, especially when they were as fierce as Bella's were.

Victoria lightly ran her fingers down Bella's arm and to her hand, which she pulled into her grasp and ran her thumb in circles along the top of her hand. She gazed down at the young woman's face and stared at it for a while.

It came like it does it horror movies. When bodies lay dormant and victims look down at them helplessly, caressing them genteelly, touching them out of curiosity, it's not every day you come across a dead person. But then as you look down upon their faces their eyes snap open in a murderous glare.

As Victoria stared down at Bella's face she gasped. In one swift movement Bella's eyes were open and staring at the ceiling before moving to Victoria's bright green eyes ( a very unusual combination red hair-green eyes). Bella opened her mouth to say something but it came out as dribbled garbage.

'Wh-ere a-a-am I?" she tried to speak out and Victoria strained her ears to try and here what the girl said. But her voice was so raspy and dry that it came out in a wheeze. Victoria stood there stunned for a second before she realized Bella was _awake._

"I will be back" Victoria said hastily before she turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

"Dr Gerandy! DR GERANDY" Victoria cried as she ran down the halls to his office. She pushed the door open as she stood there catching her breathe and watching the doctors blood boil.

"How many times have I told you not to barge into my room?" The doctor seethed

"She is awake" Victoria said coolly

" That's no excus- Wait what?"

"Isabella Swan is awake" she said as she turned around once again and ran back to Bella's room, Doctor Gerandy hot on her trails. They opened the door hesitantly. Not wanting to scare the girl.

She was looking frantically around the room. Trying to find out where she was.

"Where am I?" Bella whispered as she spotted the nurse again.

"Bella, I am Victoria your nurse and this is your doctor Dr Gerandy. You in the hospital sweetheart you were in an accident"

"I-im scared" the girl whispered broken as she let out a strangled sob. Victoria walked slowly over to her and drew Bella to her chest.

"Shh its alright you are fine now" Victoria said rocking the girl silently.

" Bella can I please check you over" the doctor asked

"No I want Robert" she said as her heart beat in a disjoined rhythm.

So that's what they did. They called Robert .

**Sorry the chapters are so short....busy busy busy**

**Please review**

**ILY**

**Flick **

**xoxxo**


	11. Change

**Hello readers, Please take the time to read my message below.**

**Alright here is the next chapter sorry it took so long I needed inspiration for this story so I started a new one it's called **_**Circle the Drain**_**...check it out and leave a review. As I said in my A/N for the latest chapter of **_**Circle the Drain**_ **I can't just write when I feel like it I have to be in the zone (as crappy as that sounds) I was lacking in inspiration which is why I decided to write my other story to get my creative juices flowing. But because of the people who have PM'd me and reviewed me you have given me a new found inspiration. I was actually thinking about pulling this story altogether because looking back of previous chapters I feel like it's an amateurs job. My fanfiction writing may not be as good as others but I'm trying :)**

**Relax though I'm not going to pull the story, it's staying despite my qualms,**

**A huge shouts out to the following people who reviewed:**

**Lozzy035 (xD)**

**Jacquelineadorable5**

**revivetheworld**

**girl-crazy-for-VampyreSpeed**

**beautiful blood red roses**

**Thank you so much for your reviews you guys are the reason I have continued on with this story the chapter may be a bit short but I felt like I owe it to you guys to finish writing this story so from now on I will try to get out updates for this story as regularly as I can. **

**Song: Because by Jessica Mauboy.**

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

_You gave me, just one thing, but taken from the beginning  
You left me, a heart ache, how much more could I take,  
With every alibi, that made me cry, I'd still give you more,  
I should've given up, when I had had enough,  
But I stayed too long, that's why, you didn't think that I move on_

* * *

**Epov**

Just like every night we all sat in the lounge room in silence. This accident had changed us all.

Alice didn't shop.

Rosalie didn't speak.

Emmett didn't joke.

Jasper didn't do anything.

I was just trying to stay strong.

"I'm fucking sick if this" I yelled. Everyone jumped and looked at me with shocked expressions. "All we do is sit. Bella wouldn't have wanted us to turn into zombies so let's us just do something" I said.

Alice mumbled something before turning her head and burying it in Jasper's chest. Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie and drew her closer.

The room was more silent than it had ever been before.

I sighed.

All I knew was that Bella's absence was killing us.

It took me a month after that night to find the will to go see Bella. I didn't want to see her lifeless body. She wasn't dead but she could have been, just a frail corpse of a girl I had come to love over such a short amount of time.

The next time I went to visit Bella she was gone.

**Bpov**

I shivered as a cold draft blew in from the open hospital window. I got up to close it but Robert beat me to it.

"You need to stay in bed sweetheart" he said kissing me gently on the top of my head. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach and somewhere in the back of my mind I felt guilty for it. I still yearned for Edward but I couldn't help the feeling I felt for Robert in the pit of my stomach. Edward was in my every thought I kept trying to forget him but even when I closed my eyes his face was there.

'Are you ready to go?' he asked. It had been four weeks since I had woken up, after they had finished the tests to see if I was okay they gave me the all clear to leave. I wanted to go back to the school but Charlie and Renee had given me an ultimatum. Either go home, which I didn't want or go and start filming for Midnight Sun. I was not allowed back at the academy yet. Charlie and Renee didn't want me to go back to where Edward was. If it hadn't been for him cheating on me I wouldn't have had the accident in the first place.

'Yes' I sighed. He leaned over and gave me a kiss just below my ear and I shivered. Rob and I had become close over the last month, ever since Victoria who was now a good friend of mine had contacted Robert for me when I first woke up.

'Let's go then' he said as he smiled at me gently and took my hand. My stomach did flip flops. We walked down the hallway, to the reception to get checked out. Victoria was standing with her back towards me. She didn't mind being my friend despite my celebrity status and she liked me for who I was. She had quickly become my best friend.

'Bella' she said brightly as I embraced her in a hug.

'Oh. I am going to miss you so much Vickie' I cried.

'Chin up you big baby' she said as she kissed my cheek. 'You better go now, you don't want to miss your flight but remember you're moving in with me after you've finished filming'

'I'd like that' I said as I hugged her again and took Roberts hand.

Cameras clicked madly as the paparazzi hounded the front door.

'Isabella! How are you feeling?'

'Was this a suicide attempt because of a betrayal by a Mr E. Cullen?'

I slipped on my sunglasses and groaned. This accident sure had changed me. I was surprised I didn't dance straight over to the reporters. Rob ushered me into his limo and off we went. How did the media even know of Edward? I certainly hadn't told them we had been dating. But then again when you were famous it was very hard to have a private life. It was an hour to the airport and then it was a four hour flight to Phoenix; which was where we were beginning the filming.

I sighed as I looked out the aeroplane window, watching the world go by. **(I was originally going to leave the story here)**

I must have fallen asleep, I awoke to here Robert whispering in my ear.

'Bella we're here. It's time to wake up honey' he said, his breath whirled around my face making my head swim. I opened my eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them and yawned. He chuckled at me.

'What?' I said groggily.

'Nothing' he said shaking his head at me.

Apparently the plane had landed because when I looked around we were the last people here I looked up into the eyes of an annoyed air hostess, her arms were folded against her chest and she was tapping her blue ballet flat against the floor. Robert put his arm around me and smiled apologetically up at the bleached blonde lady she gasped as she recognized us.

'Izz-y-y Swan' she stuttered. Now fully awake and aware of my surrounding I raised an eyebrow at her. I sniggered and Rob chuckled.

We went through the gate and then security and then into the airport. Paparazzi were everywhere the cameras flashed feverishly. Robert pulled me to his side and I slipped on my sunglasses; not that were much use inside but hey.

A tall dark skinned man in a pinstripe black suit and fedora was waiting on the far side of the room holding a sign reading "Pattinson and Swan".

'That's us' I said flashing Rob a smile.

'Hey' we said as we walked up to the chauffer.

'Yo' he hollered and turned on his heel. Rob and I turned to look at each other. When our eyes met we burst out in silent laughter as we trailed after our 'gangster' driver. We were meeting with Catherine Hardwick and the producers tomorrow so tonight we were going out with some of the other cast members.

We arrived at our hotel suite. It was beautiful. It had two bedrooms with an adjoining bathroom.

'I so totally have this room' I said as I ran and jumped on my bed.

'No fair' Robert said as he looked at my room. It was amazing.

There was huge king size canopy. The sheets were so soft. The huge doona on top was a deep blue silk fabric with white lace bordering it. The pillows were the same except they were white silk with blue lace. One each side of the bed were two dark wood bedside tables with a bedside lamp on each. On the opposite wall was huge plasma television with a loveseat and a mini bar. Robert walked over to it and opened the tiny fridge.

'Let's get the party started' he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. He chucked me a bottle wine with some French name printed on the label that I couldn't read. My drinking days were over for the moment. I got up off the bed and took the other bottle of wine he had in his hand put in the mini fridge. I turned around.

I sighed before smiling at the giant-sex haired actor. 'Go get ready you butt head' I said and pushed him into his room.

'I haven't been called a butt head since the fourth grade' he said smiling at me. I poked my tongue out at him and closed the door. I heard his footsteps and his laugh move away from the door.

I walked back to my suitcase that sat on top of the dresser. I peeked at what was in it. My going out dresses weren't in there. I walked into the huge walk in wardrobe and found them. After about five minutes of rifling through the wardrobe I found my dress. Someone had obviously unpacked all my dresses. I slipped it on along with some matching heels and some hoop earrings. I kept my makeup light, a little bit of mascara and some red lip-gloss. I turned to look in the mirror and I smiled. I guess I was still vain. I was contempt with my looks. I knew the accident had changed my personality somewhat but it was nice to have something familiar about myself. The dress was a one-shouldered long sleeved cocktail-dress; there was a black flower on my right shoulder. It fit me like a second skin. On my feet I just wore a pair of red peep toe heels.

I met Robert down in the lobby. His jaw went slack when he saw me. I giggled and hooked my hand in his as we left.

I smiled finally feeling a little bit better.

'Yo man. You guys going' to sit there or are you guys goin' inside' said Franklin (our gangster car driver) said as we got out of the limo.

'Bye Franklin' I said waving at him. Some name.

I smiled as we walked into the restaurant. It was nice to be happy.

**EPOV (Sorry about the changing Points of view)**

A knock on the door interrupted me from my wallowing.

'Go away' I called

'Shut up' Rosalie said as she pushed my door open.

'Were going to see Bella are you coming?' she said giving me a sad comforting smile. It had been a while since I had been to see my Bella.

'I guess' I said pulling myself up from the bed. Rosalie took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I smiled at her a little, she was a little happy to be going to see Bella as well.

'So?' she said trying to make conversation as we walked down the stairs.

'So?' I copied her.

'We talked about what you said before' she said her eyes thoughtful.

'I...everyone thinks you're right. Bella wouldn't have wanted us to be acting this way; she would have wanted us to move on'. I left her rambling as I thought to myself.

Rosalie was right. But should take my own advice and move on from Bella?

I didn't know. But I did know it wasn't healthy to spend every waking day apart from classes in my room or in front of the television.

We all piled into the car and drove to the hospital in silence. We walked into the main entrance.

'Why don't you just go on through while we tell the receptionist we're here' Jasper said smiling kindly. So I walked down to her room.

_341...342...343...344!_ As soon as I entered the room I knew something was wrong the door had been open. Normally her room's door was closed to stop paparazzi from entering.

'Edward' a voice called from back down the hallway.

'What?' I said frustrated that I didn't know where Bella was.

'She's gone' Alice said.

'Who?' I asked but in the back of my mind I think I knew who she was referring to.

'Bella' said a red-headed nurse 'shortly after you left, last time you visited she woke up'

'Where is she now?' I asked feeling numb.

'Her parents gave her an ultimatum either move home with them or go and shoot her new movie, they didn't want her back at the academy...I'm sorry but she's gone'.

I dropped to my knees mumbling. Alice dropped down with me.

'I did it again' I whispered.

'Did what again?' Alice asked.

'I didn't stop her' I mumbled.

I let her leave me again.

* * *

**There you guys go :)**

**I finally updated.**

**Now you can help me pressing that lil' ole button Below.**

**Thank you.**

**Felicity...**

**Aka RainyDayLover...**


End file.
